The Grey Wolves Series- Vasile and Alina
by TheHuntressofstories
Summary: Alina Arcos, the wolf from a line of submissive's, has a poor family that will do anything for dominance and money. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! As promised, this is the Vasile and Alina FanFiStory retry for the delay, but I hope you all enjoy**!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Grey Wolves series, nor am I making any money from this FanFic. All rights to Quinn Loftis. I only own any OCs I bring in. This goes for the whole FanFic**

**To Sabrina- Thanks for all your help! I did have writers block, but you encouraged me. I re-wrote this, and I'm really happy with it. So thanks! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Alina Arcos woke from her nightmare, and began to shake. It was the usual. The yellow eyed wolf snarling at her, claiming he was her mate, her refusing, her father glaring at her, her running away, and eventually being caught. The last thing she saw as those yellow eyes before she woke up. She got out of her bed, and went to the bathroom and washed her face. She sighed. Her family was poor, and they were always trying to mate her, the beautiful daughter, off to rich Alphas or the soon to be Alphas. Tonight, she was supposed to got the Lupeis, and see if their son, Vasile, was her mate.

She doubted it. From what she had heard, the Lupeis were a family of Alphas, making them wolf royalty. They were sure to only mate with the best.

Mates. She didn't believe in them. She was sure that everyone mated with who suited them best. So far, all the rich males and Alphas had all refused her. She couldn't blame them. She was but a commoner, though they all said that she was not a 'true mate'. That was an excuse. Her natural beauty only went so far.

She finished washing her face, and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy, from her endless crying in the nightmare, and her hair was tangled, because she had tossed and turned.

She sighed, and went back to her room, where she had a fitful sleep, all the while haunted by those yellow eyes.

Vasile looked at his reflection. He sighed, and mentally prepared himself for the next few hours of socializing. When it got out that a male Lupei was unmated, practically everyone came forward claiming to be his mate. He was supposed to go to a dance, where the commoners would be allowed a chance to meet and greet him. He was pretty sure that none of them would be his mate. His mate would be an Alpha female, and she would have to have dominance and control. Commoners just didn't have that control.

Still though, public appearances mattered, and so, with one last look at his mirror, he left his room, nodded at his mother an OK, and accompanied her to the ballroom.

"We welcome Vasile Lupei, and his mother, Diana" came the announcers voice

Clapping started as he entered. Everyone fell to their knees and bared their throats to him. Except one. He stared at her in wonder, and watched as her mother forced her down. He couldn't believe it. He had used his dominance as he entered the room and a commoner, no matter how beautiful she was, could stand up against him? He was in shock. Not even Alphas daughters could overcome his dominance. Just who was she?

Alina supposed she should've fallen to the ground quicker, to feint submission at the least, but no, she had to stare at his lovely face. His very,very beautiful face. She had made eye contact with him, and saw that his eyes were a crystal clear blue, like an un-polluted lake. She felt like drowning in those eyes. But those very same eyes were filled with shock, and all she wanted to do was go home, because she had met his eyes and that, to a dominant wolf, was a challenge.

'Great way to get to know him' she thought dryly 'Hey there, I came here to see if you were my mate, but first, can I challenge your wolf?' She inwardly cringed.

Vasile withdrew his power, and everyone stood and began to continue talking, as though nothing had happened. Music started to play.

"Mama, I want to go" Alina pleaded with her mother. Her mother shot her a look.

"Not yet dear, we haven't spoken to him yet. What's wrong?" Her mother said, looking at her with concern at her daughters unhappy face

"Mama please. I want to go" Alina did her best puppy eyes.

"Alina no. What's gotten into you?" her mother said sternly, "and look here he comes now"

Alina blinked in shock. He was coming, because his wolf thought she had challenged him. She was terrified, and could feel tears starting to form in here eyes.

"Mama, no" she cried out, and ran out of the ballroom, not caring what anyone thought of her. She knew she was going to get into trouble, but she had to leave.

Just before she reached outside, she chanced one last look inside. Vasile was speaking with her mother. He looked up and met her eyes, confusion in them. Her breath caught and she burst outside.

She couldn't believe she had just done that. Her mother would be so embarrassed, and angry at her, and when her mother told her father, well then...

She shuddered. Her father wasn't known for his kindness, and years of him being a submissive had made his heart grow bitter.

She breathed out. She was in two minds. The first being she go home, the second was that she stayed, met Vasile, then left.

'Come on Alina' she thought to herself sternly 'Face the big bad wolf and explain. He's an Alpha, he'll find you no matter where you run'

Sufficiently chided, she turned around only to walk into someone.

"Sorry" she apologized. A male scent surrounded her. Whoever he was, he smelled so good! She looked up to see who she had bumped into. Her breath caught when she realized who it was.

It was Vasile.

Vasile began to approach the beautiful she-wolf, and he saw that she was pleading with her mother. Her mother looked his way, and told her something, and the she-wolfs eyes grew big. She then began to plead with her mother, but then she took off. Vasile wanted to follow her, but was interrupted by some other woman wanting to dance. He aplogized, excused himself then went to speak to the mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my daughter just needed some fresh air, I could go out and get her if you would like?" The mother asked, in that annoying tone that everyone used to get into his good books.

"That will be alright. Who is your daughter exactly?" Vasile asked

"She is called Alina. Alina Arcos" the mother responded

Hmm Arcos. That surname wasn't known among powerful Alphas. That was weird. How could she meet his gaze?

"Arcos?" He questioned.

"My husbands surname. We are not that dominant, but we live in the village" the mother said, trying to find things to impress him, but she wasn't going to lie either.

A submissive! She was a submissive! But how could she hold his gaze? Puzzled he thanked the mother, and saw a woman asking to dance. He declined, and walked outside, planning on meeting her and answering his question.

He walked up behind her, and she was muttering about a big bad wolf. She then abruptly turned around and bumped into him.

"Sorry" she muttered then looked up at him. Shock filled her gaze and...fear? Why was she scared?

She immediately backed away, sort of like how prey would back away from a predator. She was maintaining eye contact and backing away slowly.

"What's wrong?" He questioned? Vasile was the type of wolf who hated being left in the dark, so he tended to be blunt.

She was shaking, so he moved to hold her hand and give her re-assurance, but her hand jumped from his grasp. It was odd for a wolf to refuse touch, especially when scared.

She shook her head, as if clearing away dizziness and looked at the ground in respect.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to challenge your wolf! I wasn't meeting your eyes, I was just amazed by your home! I didn't mean any disrespect!" She was near hysterical at the end, so he grasped her hand. She stiffened, but relaxed after a bit.

So she thought he was after her. That made sense. No wonder she was so scared of him. But still, no matter what she said, they both knew that she had met his gaze, and had paid no attention to her surroundings. But oddly enough, his wolf didn't feel challenged.

"Shh, its okay, I'm not angry" he was an Alpha after all. He knew how to re-assure frightened wolves.

"You're not?" She lifted her eyes, big and blue and trusting, and his breath caught. Her eyes were beautiful. She was so trusting, so kind, but there was something in them that showed that she was stronger than she looked.

"I am not. Would you like to accompany me back to the party?" Her shocked gaze met his, and he smiled at her. She slowly smiled back.

Her dark hair complemented her eyes so well, and when she smiled she was absolutely stunning. He was pretty sure he had never met another she-wolf as beautiful as her.

She nodded, some strength returning to her posture, and she held her head high. She looked regal. She no longer looked like a submissive and he was shocked. Could she be a dominant, from a submissive family?

Alina smiled. Vasile was so nice! He wasn't mad at her, and he pretty much invited her back into the party. She entered, and revelled at the jealous looks on the other female's faces. She was at his side, where she belonged, and that was all that mattered.

Wait, what?

Never before had her wolf been this content. Maybe it was happy it had challenged Vasile and gotten away with it...no that wasn't it.

Maybe it was happy about pleasing her family? A wolf is always close to its family.

She shrugged it off. She was probably over thinking it.

"May I have this dance?" Vasile's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes please" she responded, smiling at him. He wasn't smiling, but there was a certain lightness in his eyes, those gorgeous eyes, that drew her in. She smiled contently.

The next song started, and Vasile began to dance with her. He was an excellent dancer. He glided so smoothly across the floor, which showed how much practice he had. Well, she wasn't dreadful either. Years of going to Alpha's parties had given her decent dancing skills, and she followed him effortlessly.

The song ended, and another, beautiful she-wolf came up and stole him from her. Stole him? Well, crap, her wolf was in overdrive tonight.

'Well' she told her wolf 'he doesn't look to happy, so calm down'

Oddly enough, her wolf calmed somewhat. Weird.

Another man came up to her and asked her for a dance. She was going to decline, but she met her mothers gaze from the sitting area. Her mother was glaring daggers. She sighed and accepted.

He wasn't a bad dancer, but he was nowhere near as good as Vasile. And his hands continuously kept trying to grope her. She did her best not to shudder. His hands were slick with sweat, and to be perfectly honest, he revolted her. She tried to cut off the dance, but he dragged her back in. A sigh escaped her.

It was going to be a long night.

Vasile was not happy. He was pretty sure the she-wolf who was clinging on to him sensed that, but she didn't show it.

He saw that mongrel try to grope Alina again, and watched as she swiftly dodged it. He could tell she was uncomfortable, and his wolf wanted to go over there and rip the male's throat out.

The song ended, and another she-wolf took the place of the last. He watched as Alina pulled away from the male. His wolf lightened somewhat.

The she-wolf tried to guide him, and he twirled around. When he was at the same angle as he was the last time, he saw the wolf pulling a protesting Alina into one of the rooms.

He growled. He excused himself from the female, and took the long way into that room. It was his house, and he knew all the ways into most of the rooms. So rather than cause a scene, he could go around and deal with the mongrel

He just hoped he wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey there! Have I got news! (Drumroll) the seventh book in the grey wolves series is called sacrifice of Love! There's a book trailer on YouTube, under Quinn Loftis's account, and in it, it shows what all the characters look like! To me, Vasile looks like an agent, but Alina was pretty close to what I imagined her to be! It's out September 13th according to her website. Can't wait! :)_**

**_ I'll respond to the reviews at the bottom, so anyone else reading can just go down and read!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Alina struggled, but the male holding her was too strong. He was partly drunk, she knew that, but that was no excuse for what he was planning on doing.

'Over my dead body' she thought to herself. There was no way she was letting him have his way.

He dropped her on the bed, and she phased. Her wolf snarled at him, and he backed away a little, fear in his eyes. Hah, take that. Guess I'm not so submissive!

She heard footsteps, and the door opened. Hell. She might be able to take one male, but two?

She let out a snarl and lunged at whoever came in. They intercepted, and flipped her over.

"Stay" His voice was deep. Wait she knew that voice. And that scent. Vasile! But how did he know where she was?

Vasile turned to the male.

"Leave" he commanded, and the wolf let out a whine and fled the room.

It was then Alina realized that Vasile was barely controlling his wolf. Well, that explained the one-word answers and the guttural voice.

Knowing that touch might help him, she curled up next him and gently pushed his leg. She looked up hopefully.

It worked. A small smile was on his face, and with a sigh, he sat down.

They stayed like that for about twenty seconds, just enjoying each-others company, and then Vasile spoke.

"I guess, we'd better get you some clothes huh?"

She whined. He looked at her and gently smiled. His smile calmed her like nothing else did, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't want to go back to that party, or leave Vasile's company.

"Hmm. Well, I think I have to go back, but would you like to stay in one of the rooms? After all, it was one of my guests, that put you in this...predicament"

Alina blinked in shock. Stay here? For a night! He was so kind! She leapt up and nearly tackled him to the ground. He laughed.

"Hey, easy, easy. I'm with you Alina, I don't want to go back to that party as much as you do, but... I have to. You understand, right?"

She nuzzled him. And then froze. What had gotten into her? But he laughed it off, and running his fingers through her fur one last time, stood up and left the room.

She climbed into the bed and curled up, smiling happily. She'd never known a soon-to-be Alpha as nice as him. Sleep soon overcame her, swallowing her into a haze of thoughts about a certain wolf

Alina woke sometime later. She stretched, only to realize she was in her wolf-form. She sat up in fright, only to remember where she was. She looked around with her muddled thoughts and wondered what to do.

In the distance, she could hear people cleaning up the ballroom.

She sighed. Inwardly, she'd hoped Vasile would stop by, and they could talk and...

Ugh! What was she thinking!? True mates didn't exist right?

Riiiiight?

'Alina' she told herself sternly 'he's not here. He offered you a place to stay. Stop making it more than it is. Anyway, he wouldn't mate with a commoner like you'

At that, her heart broke. Try as she might, she really did want to be with him but obviously, he didn't. He was just being a good host. She'd probably go back to normal life after this.

Normal life. Going to Alpha's parties and never being good enough for her parents.

Snap! Her parents! They would...They would...

She shuddered. Not only had she been away without telling them, whether had phased she'd torn her dress. Her only dress. She doubted that her parents could afford another one.

She curled up again, feeling utterly alone. If she was in her human form, she was sure she would be crying.

"Alina?" A voice came from the doorway. The familiar scent surrounded her. She looked up.

"I brought a nightgown. It's not much, but it should keep you decent until morning" Vasile said.

She nodded, feeling empty. He was just doing his duty as a host. Oh, how stupid she was believing in a fantasy like true mates.

"What happened?" He asked, then sat next to her on the bed. Try as she might, she couldn't resist scooting closer to him. He began to run his fingers through her fur. She slowly relaxed, and he pulled away. The pain started again. Just doing his duty as a host.

"Alina, I know you can't talk, but you're sad. Why are you unhappy? Who upset you?"

'You did' Alina thought. She climbed out of the bed, and walked into the en-suite, grabbing the nightgown in her muzzle.

Vasile was confused. Alina seemed really unhappy ever since he came into the room. He had no idea why. He'd thought giving her space would work but...

She came in from the en-suite looking just as sad as before. His heart ached. Even with the unhappy frown on her face she was still beautiful.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room" he told her, feeling unsettled.

She nodded and looked down "Thanks" her voice was empty, no emotion in it.

He led her upstairs, to the guest room next to his. She entered.

"If you need anything, I'll be in that room" he said pointing at his room.

Alina nodded "Thank you. Good night"

He felt as though he'd been torn open. She still had that emotionless voice.

"Good night" his voice nearly cracked. He left the room in puzzled thoughts about Alina.

It was later, when he was in his bed, thinking about how Alina could hold his gaze, and how comfortable he was around her, was when it hit him.

Alina Arcos was his mate.

The wolf was relentless in its chase. She risked a look behind her and saw its yellow eyes. Yellow eyes filled with murder. She ran faster, but it seemed the faster she ran, the closer he got.

Suddenly, another wolf came. He tackled the wolf to the ground and looked at her. She felt herself smile. 'Mate' her wolf rumbled in contentment.

But suddenly, the yellow eyed wolf came from behind. He swiped and her savior took the blow.

"Run" he yelled. She shook her head,

"Not without you" she felt tears streaming down her eyes. She watched as the yellow eyed wolf killed him, and she cowered on the floor screaming.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" She screamed, tears asking down her face.

"Alina please. Wake up. It's a nightmare"

Someone was holding her. She struggled, but they only held on tighter.

"Alina please. It's Vasile. Calm down"

She froze. And cautiously sniffed the air. Yes, it was Vasile. But why?...

Her memories rushed forward. She was in Vasile's house. Safe.

She relaxed against him, and his nose came down on her hair. He was breathing her in.

It was then she realized how tense he was, and how fast his heartbeat was.

"Vasile- it was- there was a wolf- yellow eyes- and-" Alina stuttered, sobbing. Vasile's grip tightened.

"Shh. It's okay. It was a nightmare, and you're with me. You're safe."

"No- he was so close, you don't understand. He- He was chasing me and then, he killed him Vasile, he killed him"

"Killed who?" Vasile asked

"Someone my wolf said was my mate" she was shaking. Vasile's grip tightened even more.

"You have a mate?" He asked, his voice tense

"No, m-mates aren't real though. Are they?" At the end, her voice sounded hopeful.

"They are Alina, they are"

They stayed like that for a long time, just listening to each-other's breathing. Then Alina spoke.

"I'm not usually like this"

"Like what?"

"Crying over a nightmare"

"It would make anyone- whats that?"

"What's what?" Alina sounded confused. Vasile lifted the back of the nightgown.

Scars marred her back, looking a lot like a whip. Wounds that had healed then been torn open were on her back. They were everywhere.

"Alina" he growled "Why are there scars on your back?"

Alina didn't answer.

"Well?" Vasile demanded. She shifted uncomfortably, then sighed.

"It's...nothing"

"It's not nothing" he snarled. His voice had gone guttural. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were glowing, and that his canine's had lengthened. She looked down, hoping to appease the wolf.

It was then she realized. A dominant wolf, from a long line of powerful Alpha's, was losing control of his wolf.

Her breathing sped up. Terror coursed through her. She tried to call on her wolf, but for some reason, her wolf was content.

Content! Hell, did it want to die?

She was shaking uncontrollably now, and she struggled to get away.

"What's it to you?"Alina said, putting as much defiance in her voice as she could. Her plan worked. In shock, his grip loosened, and she rolled out of his grasp and off the bed.

"I'M YOUR MATE!" He snarled, canines lengthened to their fullest, claws extended, eyes glowing with a feral look in his eye.

"M-m-ma-Mate!" Alina squealed in surprise.

Now that he'd said it, Vasile calmed down."Yes, mate" he sounded tired, and defeated.

Alina blinked, her jaw agape. It all made sense! Her wolf, his lack of control...

But how could mates be real? She lived in the real world, not a fantasy. This was her life, not a children's story parents made up!

But seeing him there, on the bed, looking defeated, something in him called to her. She walked over to the bed and put her hand on his cheek. He was rigid, but at her touch he sagged.

"Look, you must be tired, because mates aren't real." At this he looked right up at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him"Fate doesn't decide who we are, we decide who we are. There's no such thing as pre-destined-"

Vasile cut her off, and kissed her. It was deep, intense, and the world faded away. It was just her and him. Nothing else mattered.

She felt the bed under her, and he landed next to her, not breaking the kiss.

Finally, he broke it off, but gave slow, feather light ones, gradually growing slower until he stopped.

"Look me in the eyes" he said, his breathing uneven "And tell me you don't feel what I do"

She looked at him, and the intensity in his eyes took her breath away. She tried to speak, but couldn't.

Then the oddest thing happened. Her skin felt odd, it wasn't painful, it just happened. She looked at Vasile, and saw that he as going through it as-well.

He lifted up his shirt, and looked at his side. He gasped.

"What is it?" She asked curious. She looked over and gasped.

His markings had just finished changing. They were beautiful, intricate, and swirled all over him. Unconsciously, she felt herself slowly tracing them.

"May I?" He asked, and she nodded. He lifted her nightgown to the side, and growled.

There were markings, and they covered the scars which she has acquired. She inwardly winced. He was going to go all possessive on her.

"Will you tell me why these are there? And what I can do to stop them marring your beautiful skin?"

He thought her skin was beautiful? She felt a slow blush crawling on her face, and the corners of his mouth twitched, but he continued staring at her, expecting an answer.

"I- uh-look" she stumbled, and he continued to glare at her. She sighed "Fine. When I leave this place and head home, more will probably come. Why? Because when my fathers mad at me or himself, well, he, I'm sure he doesn't mean it" she began to stumble on her words, but the darkness in his eyes made her think that maybe, just maybe, she had told him a little too much.

"He beats you" Vasile finished, and the look in his eye made her shiver. He noticed and looked at her, and his gaze softened.

"But you still love him. You want him to change" Vasile conceded, and Alina looked up at him in surprise.

"Yes, I do. How did you know?" Alina was curious. Vasile brought the covers over them. Alina tensed.

"Your eyes. They are very expressive. And please, calm down. It's late, and we need to sleep"

Alina smiled. Oddly enough, she knew she could trust him. She snuggled into his chest for warmth and comfort, and he draped an arm over her. She knew she probably should feel self-conscious, but it just felt so right, and her wolf was practically purring.

She fell into a deep slumber, where the warmth of the wolf next to her drove away the yellow-eyed wolf.

**Reviews(I'll PM anyone who has a FanFiction account)**

**Sabrina- Yeah, that's fine :)**

**Caterina- I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I'm planning on going up until Alina meets Jacque for the challenge**

**Cat-I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I'm planning on going up until Alina meets Jacque for the challenge**

**Molly-Yes, Sabrina's helped me a lot, at first, I thought she wanted me to change my writing :D, but now I really like her ideas, and some I'll use, and some I won't**

**Guest-Thanks! Glad you like it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Another chapter! Aren't you lucky! I'd just like to say thank you to all those who reviewed, I have read them all, and they are all equally good. Excuse a few typos in this chapter, I've been writing it all day, and I haven't really revised it, but I hope it's good enough!**

**Special thanks to Sabrina.**

"Alina. Alina, wake up"Someone gently nudged her.

"Ugh, do I have to?" She murmured, opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but after she blinked, she was rewarded with Vasile's smiling face.

"Yes you do" Vasile's voice was stern, but it had traces of amusement in it, "I take it you're not a morning person?"

"Mmm" Alina murmured, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She leaned against Vasile and yawned. He put his chin on top of her head.

Alina's thoughts gathered and she straightened abruptly

"Oh no" she muttered "no, no no"

"Alina?" Vasile questioned "What is it?"

"Do I have to go back?" Her voice quivered "back to my home?"

Vasile growled "Do you want to?"

"Not really" she confessed"I mean, I miss my mother, and my father is well..."she hesitated"you know, but if I go back, I'll likely be scolded for tearing my dress"

Vasile raised an eyebrow"Scolded? More like punished"

"You don't understand"Alina said, sadness in her voice"Your family are the only people who are meant to love you unconditionally, if you leave them, then, well, who have you got?"

Vasile put his nose in her neck and murmered "You have me"

They stayed like that, until Alina shook away the somber mood,"You said I had to wake up?"

Vasile pulled away and nodded,"Yes, while you were asleep, I told my parents about you. Anyway, we're expected down for breakfast in a few minutes."

Alina snorted "Sure, just let me fix my hair and go down in my nightgown"

Vasile chuckled "There are clothes in the bathroom"

"Then what's stopping me?" She challenged and moved to hop out of the bed.

"I am" Vasile whispered, and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, that made Alina feel like gold.

Soon, too soon, he broke it off. "Now go and get dressed, otherwise I won't show up for breakfast" he growled.

Alina, still stunned by the kiss, simply nodded and hopped into the bathroom to get dressed.

While she was in there she reflected on just how much her life had changed. In barely a day, she had found her mate and...

She closed her eyes as panic filled her. Try as she might, she still didn't believe in true mates, and there was a doubt that Vasile was just using her, telling her things that she wanted to hear, and then throw her out.

She shook her head. Vasile wasn't like that.

'How do you know?' That annoying voice in her head said 'You've barely met him. A few conversations and kisses, and bam, head over heels.'

That's not true she countered I haven't fallen for him have I?

Something in her already knew the answer. Alina slumped, defeated.

'Well maybe a little...or a lot' she sighed. She didn't want to get hurt. And if he left her, where would she go?

Alina blindly followed Vasile to the dining room. To be honest, every room they had past could be the dining room. The mansion was that big.

When they finally entered, Alina smelled many wolves. She entered, and was astounded by the sight.

It was a grand room, with a chandelier hanging, crystals glimmering from the morning light. Underneath it lay a table, and higher members of the pack were eating. At the head of a table, stood a tall man, who had the appearance of being grander than he was. His features resembled Vasile, and she realized he must Alexander, the Alpha. By his side, stood Camelia, his mate.

Alina's wolf submitted as soon as she entered the room. Alexander gave a nod in acknowledgment, and the pressure his power put on the room dissipated.

Serpents guided her to her seat, at the end of the table, far, far away from Vasile. Hurt crept in, but she shook it away. She WAS a competent mate. It didn't matter about her status.

Or did it?

Vasile, prince of the Romanian pack, mating with a commoner? True mates didn't exist, even though she wanted them to. So what was his real reason?

She felt Vasile's eyes on her, and she looked up at him. The intensity in his gaze scared her, as though he had heard those thoughts in her head.

'_"No, m-mates aren't real though. Are they?" At the end, her voice sounded hopeful._

_"They are Alina, they are"'_

She had stayed silent, not wanting to crush her own hope. And the certainty in his voice had re-assured her.

Wait, there was something she could try. As she gathered food on her plate, she formulated a plan in her head.

If true mates were real, then he should be able to hear her thoughts, right?

She sat down and began to eat, and reached out for the connection they had, the bond.

She was overwhelmed by the intense rush of emotions. He was angry at being seperated from her, and he had an intense feeling of...protection?

There was also this emotion which felt a lot like...love?

As quickly as she had opened it, she closed it. The feelings, the emotions, they were too much! She felt his gaze on her again, but she refused to meet it.

"So, are you from here?" A nearby lady asked. Alina looked up to the sound of the voice. The woman's eyes were friendly and inviting, and Alina felt herself relax.

"Yes I'm" she was about to say, 'from the village', but decided against it."from the nearby town"

"Ah, of course. Well, I'm Bianca. Nice to meet you"

"Alina. And nice to meet you too"

"Bianca, dear" a new voice called"You have- oh never mind. And who's this?"

"This is Alina. Alina, Aurelia" Bianca was quick to do the introductions"Aurelia, Alina is from the nearby town"

"You mean the commoners village?" Aurelia said, feigning innocence. It was then Alina noticed the coldness in Aurelia's eyes, and the disdain.

"Yes" Pretend to be proud, pretend to be proud! "I am"

"Why, I wonder" Aurelia drawled,"What someone like you, would be doing here? Are there not dominants in here? A submissive has no place here" Aurelia seemed to enjoy the insecurity in Alina's eyes. With a smirk, Aurelia knew she had planted the seed of doubt, and left, grabbing a strawberry along the way, to the other end of the table. Bianca let out a breath in annoyance,

"Ugh. I know this is out of formality, but Aurelia is just...gah! She thinks she's the ruler of the world ever since Vasile and his parents started to think about her being Vasile's potential mate. Don't let her get to you"

Alina felt like someone punched her in the stomach"M-mate?"

"Yeah you know, Vasile, prince, son of Alexander?" Bianca studied her face"Honey what's wrong. Wait. Come with me. Let's go for a walk through the forest"

Alina stared at her incredulously. How did she know all she wanted to do was to leave, and hunt?

"It's a gift" Bianca smiled, seeing Alina's stunned face"I know you don't need anyone prying into your life but... If you need anything, come look for me. I know what it's like to be treated like filth. But it gets better."

"Thank you" Alina said sincerely.

"Anytime. Now, I'm assuming our walk is going to turn into a hunt?"

Alina gave a small smile and nodded. Bianca stood up, motioning for Alina to follow her. Alina nodded, and left her forgotten food behind and followed her newfound friend out of the dining room.

Alina shook out her fur, and looked at Bianca. Bianca's wolf was dark, but not grey. It was close to a green. '_Camouflage must come easily for her_' Alina thought enviously.

Bianca bared her throat to Alina. Alina blinked, then Bianca came and gave her a quick lick on the side of her face.

Alina blinked in shock, but her wolf was content. Since when had she become so dominant?

Alina ran, and Bianca followed. They hunted, and when it was over, collapsed in a thicket of trees. It was nearly winter. A storm was on the way, and she knew that snow would probably come as well.

Alina loved snow. They were beautiful, and free, falling in their quest to land, piling on top of one other, bonding, to create something so white, and very fun to jump in.

Alina curled next to Bianca, enjoying the kinship she felt with her, and Bianca was not hesitant to share heat.

Her wolf was restless though. It had been ever since she'd met Aurelia. The human was worried about whether or not she belonged here, but the wolf was more worried about Vasile viewing Aurelia as a potential mate. It wanted to go, and eliminate the threat, but was patient. It had taken its fury out on many different kinds of wildlife in today's hunt though.

Bianca had fallen asleep, and Alina was too warm to wake her, or move her. Soon, she too felt sleep clawing at her vision, and she rested her head on top of Bianca.

Sometime later, they phased back, and headed back in. Alina was surprised to see that it was lunch

"Yeah, as they say, time flies when you're having fun" Bianca smiled looking at Alina's amazed gaze.

"You have to tell me, how do you do it? How do you know what I'm thinking or feeling?"

"Well, its kind of like a diamond. It has flaws, and all anyone can see is the flaws, but when you shine it in the light, it becomes beautiful. Wolves are like that. They try to shine light on their flawed diamonds, but sometime the light falters. And in that one moment, you see the flaws."

"That makes sense. And cut the submissive act Bianca, I have no idea where the dining room is, so you're definitely leading"

Bianca smiled sheepishly "My wolf is rebelling but, of course. It's not that hard when you figure this place out, you know"

"What are they serving for lunch, by the way?"

"Oh it changes all the time, but it'll be something meaty. Us wolves and our protein. I don't even think I want to eat, considering the hunt we just had. Maybe I'll just say hello, and grab a drink"

"I'm with you. And that hunt was amazing, your fur is such a good color, it blends in so well"

"You wouldn't believe what I went through with that. You see, I used to want darker fur, and not be so...different I suppose. I was constantly teased, but when it came to camouflage practice, I was the belle of the ball. You have no idea how fun it was to rub it in those stuck up's faces"

Alina laughed, and soon Bianca was laughing as well. They caught each-other's eye, and for reasons un-known to the them, laughed harder.

They weren't watching where the were going, and they walked straight into someone.

"Ooof! Ladies!" Said the she-wolf crossly.

They walked on, and caught each-others gaze, and laughed, chatting about flawed diamonds and snobbish people.

Alina smiled. Bianca was so energetic, and so comfortable about who she was and is. She had no lust for power, or greed, and had the amazing ability to read people's emotions like an open book. Alina wished she knew about that.

They were walking around the packs grounds. The cool breeze still foretold a storm, but it would probably hit tonight.

She wondered if she could stay at the pack-mansion. She was definitly enjoying her stay, but if Vasile didn't want her well...

She knew Bianca had a room and raised the topic with her. Bianca agreed.

"As long as Vasile agrees, it's fine! And don't give me that look, who in their right mind would choose Aurelia over you? You don't seriously think he's going to just ditch you, right? Vasile's not like that. And there's something else you're not telling me"

"My mating marks" Alina said, playing it cool. Bianca froze. And then leapt on her hugging her. Alina laughed, despite the worries she was feeling.

"YOU HAVE THEM! Why didn't you say earlier? Obviously, you're destined to be together! Let those worries go. This is so exciting! You're mate!"

"But Bianca, they aren't real...right?"

Bianca gave her a look" We've been through this. Parents don't tell their kids so they can get mated to big Alphas. And also, some people don't even know about them. So stop worrying!"

"It's just...a lot to take in, I suppose. And he is good-looking"

"Hah! You admit it!" Bianca said triumphantly

Alina sighed "I've got it so bad, its unbelievable"

Bianca stared at her in concern "Hey, he won't pressure you, you know. Vasile is one of the best Alpha's there are"

"You flatter me, Bianca" Alina and Bianca both jumped at the new voice. It was Vasile.

"Vasile! You scared me!" Bianca gasped, mock holding her heart.

"Really? You'd think, with someone with your camouflage prowess, would be able to sense when a wolf isn't trying"

"Not trying, my tail. I bet you've been secretly practicing for this moment your whole life"

Alina listened to their banter, but couldn't help but feel a little left out. They were obviously good friends. And why wouldn't they be? Bianca was an amazing person.

"Anyway Bianca, that's not the real reason I came"

"Oh really? Pray tell, why did you come?"

"Alina"

Alina jerked at the sound of her name"Huh-what?"

Bianca laughed and Vasile chuckled.

"Vasile here was saying for some non-existent reason he would like to see you"

"Non-existent?" Vasile raised an eyebrow. Alina inwardly groaned. They were going to go at it again.

But Bianca, being the mind-reader, noticed Alina's discomfort.

"Well fine. Sheesh. I'll go and find something to do. Later!" She gave a quick, smile to Alina and then left.

"So you wanted to see me?" Alina asked

"Yes I did. After a morning and a bit of the after-noon of having Aurelia on my arm" Alina flinched at the name "My parents wanted to meet the mysterious Alina who had befriended Bianca"

Alina frowned at his tone of voice and began to follow him"Why do you say it like its so surprising?"

"Because Bianca doesn't trust easily. She grew up in a harsh world, but something about you made her trust you"

"Well, I suppose anyone would trust me after what happened with Aurelia..."Alina mumbled, wincing as she remebers Aurelia shaming her about her past.

Vasile frowned "What happened with Aurelia?"

Did he have to sound so curious? It just drive the knife in deeper.

"Nothing" She muttered "So you said something about your parents wanting to see me?"

He looked concerned at the topic change,but went along with it "Well yes, and ah, here we are. Alina" he said, a devious smile on his face "It's time to meet my parents"

**Aaah Bianca. I really enjoyed writing her, but you poor, poor people, I might do something to her later on due to her past. Add more drama. Anyway, thanks for reading, and every review is treasured! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can give you a million excuses. I can say that school got in the way, I can say that I haven't had much spare time.**_

_**But in the end, all I can say is that I'm sorry. That I'm beyond thankful you all reviewed. That I will write like a maniac to get this done.**_

_**Once again, I'm sorry.**_

* * *

Alina gulped and nodded. She saw something like concern in his eyes, but he walked on ahead into the room.

Alexander stood smiling, Camellia at his side. His eyes were warm and welcoming, but Alina didn't stare for too long. Her neck bared as soon as she entered the room and her eyes dropped.

Alexander breathed in, and pulled his power inwards. Alina sighed in relief as the pressure left.

"Mama, Tata, this is my mate, Alina" Vasile stated. Alina drew in a quick breath at the word mate.

"Of course. Welcome dear, come, sit with us" Camellia said warmly, gesturing to the lounge area. Alina nodded, still to stunned to speak, and Alexander began to head there with Vasile.

Camellia walked with her.

"So, are you his mate?" Camellia questioned

'Why does everyone here believe that mates are real?' Alina wondered. She inwardly shrugged, deciding to play along for now.

"That, I am" she confirmed, in what she hoped was a strong voice. She noticed there was doubt in the mother's eyes, but was quickly masked in a smile of politeness.

They made small-talk for half an hour, and she was surprised that Alexander was sort-of nice, under the Alpha exterior.

Vasile must have sensed her uncomfortableness, so he quickly wrapped it up. "Mama, Tata, We're sorry, but Alina has to go"

"Oh, of course" Camellia smiled. "Well, Alina, it was nice to meet you, and I hope we can talk again"

"I'd love to. And thank you to you too" Alina responded, standing up, and after hugging Camellia and nodding at Alexander, she left the room.

Alina hung outside the room, inwardly debating whether to leave or stay. Alina waited a bit, then sighed. She could probably leave and find Bianca. She began to walk aimlessly, and found herself heading into the direction of Vasile's room. She sighed, and decided to go anyway.

She entered his room, and smiled. It was a simple room, but it smelled of him so strongly all she wanted to do was bury herself in his bed and breathe in his scent.

So she gave into the urge, and collapsed on the bed, facing upwards.

All of a sudden, she felt a deep, intense, rage. It burned through her, and she was dimly aware that it wasn't her rage.

She pondered on it for a moment, and it clicked. It was Vasile. Vasile was angry.

She felt an indescribable feeling to go to him, and comfort him and as she stood up the door burst open.

Vasile was standing there, teeth lengthened, eyes glowing and claws extended, with a deep hatred was burning in his eyes. He froze when he saw her.

"Vasile, what's wrong?" She asked, feeling unsettled at his rage. Why was he angry?

"Mine" he growled, and his voice was deep, and guttural, and it sounded animalistic. Alina had a million thoughts whirling through her brain, but she moved to him and put a hand one his cheek. He calmed a little, and his fangs lowered.

"Yes, I am yours" She whispered "But what happened? What is wrong?"

Her wolf was angry at seeing her mate sad, and Alina was in agreement.

Vasile looked at her, and on impulse, kissed her.

It was rough, showing just how angry he was, and his hand slipped around her waist, while the other went around the back of her head, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. It was surreal, and Alina felt the word fade away.

He fell on the bed, pulling her with him. Finally, he broke off the kiss, leaving Alina feeling dazed. He gazed at her, with intensity and feelings neither could deny.

Vasile had calmed. Only his eyes glowed, but the glow was slowly fading. Alina fell off him and onto the bed, and her drew her in, burying her face in his chest.

They stayed like that, Alina breathing in Vasile's scent from his chest, and his chin on her forehead.

Finally, she pulled away. She looked him in the eye. He was calm. But definitely worried over something.

"Vasile please. What's wrong?" She spoke in a desperate tone.

"Alina, please"

"Tell me. I want to know" he met her eyes for a moment and gave in.

"It's the western Romanian pack" he sighed "Gavril's parents decided he needs a mate. He originally was seeing a healer, but no mating signs have come up. They have heard about you. They want you to meet Gavril"

She opened her mouth, but he continued "They said it was between you and Aurelia and-"

Alina cut him off"And you chose her?" Her voice was full of pain, and she tried to wriggle away.

"No! I will always choose you" Vasile said, and the honesty in his voice got through to her.

"Promise?" She asked, and her voice was so quiet it was only Vasile's wolf hearing that heard her.

"I promise Mina"

"Mina?" She arched an eyebrow "But big deal, I meet Gavril, why were you so angry?"

"My parents believe... That you are not my mate, and what we feel is a simple attraction. They truly believe Aurelia is my mate. I don't know why, because usually they are more reasonable than this" Vasile's voice was angry"And they told me to give the guest room to Aurelia, so she can be closer to me. I refused sharing a room with her, but... You may have no place to stay for the time being. Maybe we can hide you...?" His voice trailed off. Alina felt treasured. He chose her over Aurelia! But Aurelia was in her old room.

Really sank in. Where would she stay? Then it hit her.

"Bianca!" She exclaimed

"What about Bianca?" He asked a small smile coming on his face at her excitement.

"I asked her, if you were to leave me, if I could stay in her room. And she agreed!" Alina smiled.

Vasile frowned" Well, yes it's ideal, but... What's this about me leaving you?"

Alina blushed "I learned that Aurelia was to be your mate, and well... I thought..." Her voice grew lower and lower.

"Mina" Vasile lifted her chin and made her look at him "I will always choose you. You're my mate"

Alina stared at him in wonder. Then gave a low laugh "Thank you Vasile"

"For what?"

"For making me believe. I grew up thinking mates weren't real, but when you said that... I believe in them. Even though its surreal, I believe you're my mate Vasile"

Vasile's smile grew. Alina smiled.

'Your smile is beautiful' Vasile's voice sounded in her head.

"Wha-" Alina said in surprise. Vasile's grin grew so wide it looked like it was going to split his lips.

'The mental bond!'

'Then mates are real!' Alina smiled. 'But Vasile... I'll run away. I won't be anyone else's mate except yours. I refuse to mate with anyone else.'

Vasile's eyes widened 'Mina... You honor me, even though the circumstances are against us. Mina, I will fight for you. I won't let them take you away from me'

'Thank you Vasile'

"There's another thing though" Vasile said "You're leaving tomorrow morning, and arriving at night. You'll be traveling for most of the day"

Alina gulped. Tomorrow was too soon! A lone tear dripped down her cheek. Soon, more followed.

"Vasile" Alina sobbed"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. I'm trying to be brave but I... Can't. I just can't"

"Alina" Vasile murmered "The thought of anyone touching you kills me. And I will make sure no blood-rights are completed. But the only bright point is that we can communicate via thoughts. That makes it easier"

"There is that" she agreed half-heartidly"But promise me, you'll stay in my thoughts?"

"Always" Vasile said

They soon fell asleep in each-others arms, both dreading what the next day would bring.

Alina phased. She had taken a shower to wash Vasile's scent off, because we wouldn't want to make Gavril angry, would we?

Camellia was with her, per Vasile's request. He had kept his promise and fought with his parents, something she knew was rare. Eventually, they compromised, Alina would visit Gavril with Camellia with her. No Blood-Rights would be performed unless there were definite mating signs. Vasile tried for more, but his father put his foot down.

Her wolf was happy to be free of her human form, restless and angry about being away from its mate.

Vasile had wanted to see her off, but he was stuck with Aurelia.

She had been worse then ever since she heard that Alina was going to visit Gavril.

The only positive point was that Bianca refused to stay behind. When Alina thanked her, she responded with a 'What are friends for?'

Bianca's deep green tail brushed her nose. Alina gave a startled yip.

Alina's wolf had warmed to Bianca's. It respected its camouflage strength, and was content that Bianca had submitted.

Bianca ran forward, and Camellia snorted and ran, but at a leisurely, dignified pace, the guard wolves following her.

Alina ran after them, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her fur. She chased after them, trying to ignore the hole in her heart- no, her very soul, which was slowly eating away at her.

They stopped for a lunch break a few hours later. It had been a good run, but there was no drive to it, so they were a little behind. They had stayed in their wolf-forms, seeing no point in phasing back.

Camellia's attitude hadn't changed, and Alina wondered if the older she-wolf was usually like this.

Alina felt so disoriented and lost, and no matter how much she tried to cheer herself up, it didn't work.

'How's my little she-wolf doing?" Vasile teased through the bond. Alina settled into the grass with an inward smile.

'Fine, but lonely. Did you manage to get away from Aurelia?'

'Yes, but I have a feeling she's going to re-appear at any second. How's my mother?'

'She's really... I don't know... Moody?'

'Its probably because she's away from my father. I figured, since they're making us seperate, lets see how they like it?'

'Vasile, they're your parents. Don't you...I don't know...Feel guilty?'

'I do a little. But they're keeping us apart for no good reason in my view, and I want them to realize the mistake they're making. Lets cut the emotional talk huh? How was your run?'

'It was okay. A slow one, but we hunted, and I'm eating now'

'I can see it in your mind. A good kill, by the way'

'Thanks, but the master hunter helped'

'I didn't know I was there'

'Bianca can beat you any day'

'We'll see about that- Oh Damn, Aurelia's back. Talk to you later okay?'

'Kay. Stay with me?'

'Always Mina'

Alina lifted her head and blew some air out. Talking to Vasile had calmed her somewhat, but she wanted him here, next to her. The hole in her heart grew a little bigger.

After lunch, Camellia signaled it was time to go, and they rose for the next section of their journey

When they were within 5 minutes of the Western Romanian's pack mansion, Camellia signaled for them to phase. Alina grabbed her clothes and began to get dressed.

She felt empty. Vasile had stayed in her thoughts, but he hadn't been able to talk, and the few conversations they had were rushed.

She honestly felt like she was dead inside. As though Vasile had stolen her life.

'No' she thought 'stolen her heart'

Alina smiled ironically. The heart was the pumper of blood, which kept her alive. Without it, she would be dead.

They walked the rest of the way, and Camellia turned and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

Alina said nothing, just made eye-contact and showed her what she was feeling inside. Camellia gasped, shock in her eyes.

"Y-You" She whispered, her eyes wide "You're his mate. You aren't a faker."

Alina gave a short nod, and walked ahead catching up with Bianca.

They walked up to the mansion. It was grand, and wolves hung around. It reminded her of Vasile's mansion, and she felt a pang of unhappiness.

"Ah, Miss Alina, Miss Camellia, Miss Bianca, welcome" said a wolf. He was a dominant.

Alina felt the strangest sensation, as though someone was looking at her. She looked behind her and saw a lady around her age, tending to an injured wolf. The healer was glaring daggers at her.

"Thank you. And you are?" Camellia let the question float.

"Gavril, at your service"

Ah, so this was the Gavril. He seemed okay looking, and he was certainly nice, but he wasn't Vasile.

"Nice to meet you!" Bianca chirped "If you don't mind me asking, where are our rooms?"

"Right this way" he said, with a charming smile, and led them into the grand mansion.

* * *

**_Once again, sorry! I hope you enjoyed this, because I'm trying to think of what to put next! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad news! From now on, because of the lovely thing named school(grumble) I can't write as fast as I'd like. I thought I maybe able to do it with school, but... No luck. Enjoy the chapter and maybe drop a review ;) (PS- thanks to everyone who reviewed already. I love you!)**

* * *

Alina rolled over yet again in her bed. It wasn't that it was a bad bed, it was fine, but it was so...cold.

Not physically cold, but she was used to having the faint scent of Vasile on the pillows. With the smell of fabric softener, it smelled too new.

I rolled again. Ugh.

'_Mina, please. You have to sleep'_

_'Easy for you to say. You're at your home. I'm at a random pack mansion, and tomorrow I'm going to spend time with a random wolf. And to think I was wondering why I couldn't sleep'_

He growled '_Promise me, if he so much as touches you, you will tell me'_

'_Isn't that a bit much?'_

_'No'_

Alina laughed out loud at that, but tried to still it. She quickly looked around, but everyone was still asleep. Phew.

'_Glad I could amuse you. But Alina, promise'_

_'I promise'_

_'Good. Now go to sleep'_

_'I want to, but I can't'_

_'Nonsense. Imagine the sheep'_

_'That never works. It's a lie, and the people who say it works are liars_'

I could almost see him raise an eyebrow _'Oh really?'_

_'Really. Any other method?'_

_'There is one'_

_'Which is?'_

_'A lullaby'_

Alina smirked 'Sing to me, oh great prince of wolves'

And he did. It was so beautiful, and Alina gave into the demands of sleep.

Ugh, why was I doing this again?

Gavril walked me through the fields, and a person was trying to follow us. On a second glance, she was that healer from when I had first arrived. I decided to ask about it.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Who- oh you mean Rachel. She's our pack healer" he said it in the tone of 'I don't want to talk about it'

Ooh pack healer. I remembered Vasile saying he had been seeing a healer, but no signs had come up. I bit back a grin. This was going to be fun.

"Does she come from a line of healers? And is she a Gypsy Healer?"

His jaw clenched "Yes and Yes"

"Does she have a mate?" I asked. It was risky, but it was worth it. If I had to come here, I was going to make it living hell for him.

'_Mina'_ I heard Vasile in my mind. I ignored him.

Gavril stopped walking and glared at me, but mine was equally full of anger.

We stayed silent, just glaring at each-other, until I broke it.

"Look. I already have a mate, but blasted politics made me come here. I have nothing against you or her, but if you give me a reason to dislike you, I'll take it. Are you her mate?"

"My wolf has claimed her, but there are no signs, which shows it may just be an attraction"

I raised an eyebrow "No matter how insignificant, are there any factors that may delay or block the mating signs?"

"She's a dormant"

"That could be why..." My voice trailed off, in thought. I had met many half-wolves and dormants in my village. Most of them were submissive.

Were-wolves had magic in them. The more magic there was, the more power or dominance the wolf would have.

I pondered this. Could it be, that her dormant wolf-genes did not contain enough magic to create something as sacred as a wolf bond? Maybe all it could create was an attraction?

Sympathy welled up in me. If that was true, Gavril would never have pleasure of a true mate.

"Can she phase?" I asked him

"Her eyes can glow, she can pick up on smells but not on a Wolf's level, and her hearing is more amplified than a human, but less so than a Wolf"

She had basic characteristics. Basic magic.

Ugh, how to break it to him? Wolves with no mate slowly gave into the darkness.

"Look Gavril" I said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel picking up herbs, watching us out of the corner of her eye.

I felt the world spin. She was a Gypsy Healer! Hell, why didn't I realize this! She had more magic than average dormants, because of the simple fact that she was a Gypsy Healer!

But wasn't there some weird law, that when they turned eighteen, the mating signs would show up? And Rachel was definitely over eighteen.

Ugh, this was confusing.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was thinking... But no, probably wouldn't work...ugh"

He gave a low chuckle "It is confusing, isn't it?"

"Very" I smiled warmly at him. He was hard not to like. His head moved forward, and there was something in his eyes...

All of a sudden, he was kissing me.

Vasile snarled. He had seen the image in Alina's mind just before she had blocked him.

Only one thing was on his mind.

Kill

His wolf, angered at being locked up, phased quicker than a heartbeat.

"Vasile, what's wrong?" Aurelia came up to him and asked.

He snarled at her, swiping his claws. Her wolf reflexes helped her dodge, but she was looking at him in shock.

He dimly heard people yelling and screaming, telling them to get out, telling them to get his father.

The human panicked. If his father got here, he could stop him. He knew his wolf would do its best, but his father was Alpha.

His wolf didn't care that it was running, all it cared was that the bastard was touching her the way only he could.

He took off, racing towards the Western Pack mansion.

Alina pushed away with a gasp. Rachel had moved so fast and was glaring at her, her eyes aglow.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, and I winced. Wolves didn't normally yell, and it was painful to hear one do so.

I felt fear creep in. Vasile was in a rage, I had felt that, and he was coming with murder in his wake, and Rachel looked as though she was going to murder me. Gavril didn't say anything, and I felt rage. He put me in this, and he wasn't going to pull me out?

If they were mates, then Rachel might have some dominance in her. I didn't want to use my own. She looked angry enough.

I was in a tight spot, and I knew talking wouldn't work.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed again, and lunged at me. I tried to dodge, but Gavril came and swiped at me, claws extended. Why was Gavril fighting?

I phased into my wolf. These were bad odds.

In respond, Gavril phased, protecting Rachel. I didn't think I could beat him, and Rachel pulled out a herb. I recognized it immediately.

I never knew the name, but I knew the effects. If they could force the juices down my throat, in under a minute I would be knocked out.

I was shaking, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Gavril lunged, but was intercepted by a blur of green. Green?

Bianca fell back, but snarled at them. Relief rushed through me. The odds had just been turned.

I lunged for Gavril, and his attention focused on me. I kept a steady onslaught of attacks, and Gavril dodged, each shot being harmless.

Bianca leapt and snatched the herbs from Rachel. Crunching them in her claws, she leapt on-to Gavril, and forced the herb juice down his throat. He struggled, but it was taking its toll on him.

Rachel had drawn out a syringe. My eyes widened. Holy hell, it was moonseed! Was she bloody insane?

Rachel ran towards the struggling Bianca, with the syringe outstretched. I yipped and ran as fast as I could.

But I was too slow. She inserted the syringe into Bianca.

I snarled, and tackled Rachel. Gavril growled weakly, but the sleeping herb was having an effect.

Rachel screamed, rummaging through her pockets. I tore the jacket open, and it fell to the floor, various syringes and herbs falling.

I wanted to murder her, just like she had murdered Bianca. I raised my claws and slashed.

Blood gushed, and she gasped.

Then I froze. She was a healer. She could fix Bianca.

I raced towards the sleeping Gavril, and put a claw to his throat. She whimpered.

I jutted my nose to Bianca.

"Leave him alone! What do you want me to- Wait, you want me to fix your friend?"

I nodded.

"I won't! I won't!"

I opened my jaws and put them on Gavrils windpipe and stayed. She gave a frightened whimper.

I drew my jaws a little more closer, close enough to draw blood, and she gasped.

"OKAY! I'll do it. Don't hurt him!"

I backed away from Gavril. She went to her jacket, rummaging through the leaves.

She withdrew catnip. I stared at her quizzically.

"I'm a healer, not a monster. The moonseed is a last resort. And you're going to have to carry your friend to the river. It's not too far. I need water to cure her"

She helped me put Bianca on my back, and I carried Bianca to the river. Rachel was right. It wasn't too far, but Rachel insisted we bring Gavril. I couldn't carry two people, but she just threw him over her shoulder as though he weighed nothing, but I knew otherwise.

When we reached there, Rachel nearly collapsed from exhaustion. I put Bianca down gently, and Rachel newly threw Gavril off her shoulder. Sometimes having Wolf strength really helped.

She put some water in her pouch, then started a low fire. She warmed the water, and put the leaves in it. She muttered something, and the water glowed. Taking one last look at her handiwork, she nodded.

"Alright we're good to go. Here" she gave me the healing water, and I couldn't get it into Bianca fast enough. Bianca stirred, but stayed unconscious. Rachel put her glowing hands over Bianca's heart and nodded at me again.

"She'll be fine"

I wanted to ask her, why? But I didn't want to phase back when Gavril was there. Vasile was already angry, and I didn't want to anger him more by being naked around a male wolf.

I knew that I couldn't trust them. Gavril would wake soon, and I had to get Bianca out of there.

I gave her a short nod to show my appreciation, then ran away from the Western Pack Mansion as fast as I could, heading towards the Eastern Pack. Vasile was still fuming, but I needed to tell him I wasn't there.

'_Vasile, I'm heading towards the Eastern Pack Mansion. I'm heading home. Where are you?'_

Even in my thoughts, his voice was guttural '_Coming to you'_

_'No! Don't! We'll lose each-other, and both of us will go to separate mansions! Stay at your father's!'_

He growled _'I will not sit around doing nothing. What...?"_

Oh hell. He was poking in my thoughts, looking through what had happened. I tried to block it, but he got through.

His snarl was deafening in my mind, and the howl that came next was even louder. I later thought that I actually heard it with my own ears, rather than my mind, because it was simply that loud,

_'Kill_' Vasile's voice rang through my mind, and I shivered.

'_Kill him later! Don't leave me alone traveling to where I think you are with Bianca on my back_!' The truth was, I simply didn't want him to kill anyone.

He hesitated, and I used that '_Please Vasile!'_

He growled in annoyance '_Fine. I'll keep running, and I'll see if we can meet up'_

All of a sudden, I felt safe '_Thank you_'. He stayed in my thoughts, as we raced towards each-other. At some point though, I nearly collapsed. Don't let Bianca hear this, but she's REALLY heavy.

I found a lake, and let Bianca down, lapping from the water and lying down in exhaustion, my breath in gasps. The lake was connected to the river, but it was invaluable due to there being a cave. My wolf smiled, which probably looked creepy. What luck!

I stood up, pulled Bianca into the shelter of the cave, and collapsed next to her. The warmth of her wanted me to sleep, but I knew I couldn't.

I needed to stay hidden from Rachel and Gavril. They could probably find me in a heartbeat, so I began to use the water from the lake to cover our tracks.

On second thought, the cave we were in was deep. If I went in deeper, maybe our scents could be dimmed. It was unlikely, because these Wolves probably knew their territory.

Tracks covered, and plan made, I pulled Bianca into the darkness and safety of the cave.

**_Wasn't expecting that, huh? I know youre probably confused, but Bianca has the answers(not me!) so wait and see I guess!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, you wouldn't believe how much re-writing I had to this for this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I'll do my best to get another chapter up soon!**

* * *

It was sometime later when Bianca stirred. I was quickly jolted awake, unaware that I had even been sleeping. It was not a deep sleep, rather a shallow sleep when you know you can't sleep and yet you sleep, but the slightest movement awakes you.

"Ugh" Bianca moaned "Alina? That you?"

"Yes it's me. How are you? How do you feel?"

"Like I've fallen out of a tree" Bianca admitted "It was like fire, that moonseed..."

Her voice trailed off as she recounted what had happened.

"So why did you come? Thanks and all, but did you know they were going to turn on me?"

Bianca jolted up, and groaned. I tried to help her, but she batted me away.

"Alina! Oh crap, why didn't I tell you?" She asked herself, and saw the puzzlement and alarm on my face. She slowed down and started to explain "Okay, so I was left on my own, and I know you've been really unhappy away from Vasile. Don't deny it" she added at my expression "You looked like you were dead inside. I was going to go see you, but I thought I'd leave you be. And then" she took a breath "All these people were in their lounge room. I don't know how to explain it, they just felt... Evil. And you know I'm good at reading people, and it confirmed my suspicions. They were witches. And they were all gathered in the sitting area as though it was a party. And then... They saw me. They were all polite, but I was on an edge, and I suspected them, so I bolted. I was scared, but I knew I had to get info. So I went to Camellia, and asked her, and she told me the whole story. The witches were threatening the wolves, and some of them had carried out the threats. For some reason, they wanted you and Vasile separated. They threatened Rachel and Gavril too, and Gavril needed to protect his pack and his mate, by the way, I'm pretty sure they're mates, anyway where was I... Oh right so I asked Camellia, and afterwards she was crying. She said she was sorry she doubted you and" Bianca's voice hitched "The witches came. She ordered me to run, and it was an Alpha's command. I couldn't refuse. She held them off, and I think they've captured her. You need to tell Vasile that he needs to stay with the pack. If they kill Camellia, Alexander goes too, and the pack would go into chaos. I think that was their plan. To separate everyone. And I saw the kiss, and I'm pretty sure Vasile has murdered the whole forest's animals by now. And that's all. You know the rest, I was infected by Moonseed, and all that"

Bianca had tears on her face. I stared at her in shock and managed to get out "Witches? Camellia's captured? Tell Vasile?"

Bianca nodded, staying silent.

'Vasile stop! You need to go to your dads!'

'Why!?' He growled. Alina inwardly sighed. He was still angry.

She quickly filled him in, but he was still unsure.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine! Besides, I have Bianca!'

He grudgingly agreed, and I turned to Bianca.

"Done. He wants me to travel with you back as fast as I can, though"

Bianca smiled "Usually Vasile is patient, with pretty much everything. Then you come and he's telling us to be as fast as we can. Don't change him too much"

I laughed "Well anyway, I doubt we'll find clothes in this cave. There is no way he'd let me travel naked"

I phased, and Bianca followed. Nuzzling each-other briefly, they began to travel. Alina noticed that Bianca was tired from the poison, and kept her pace slow.

They reached the edge of the woods. After that, it was a long field, with no cover. They'd have tone careful.

I sat in the last bit of cover in the woods. Bianca nodded, agreeing with my plan. We hunted, and drank from the stream, and when we were strong enough, and mentally ready, we ran.

We crossed it, moving fast and keeping an eye out for projectiles. Bianca blended in well enough, but I stuck out like a sore thumb. Oddly enough, nothing happened. I hadn't noticed before, but there was something in the air...it felt off. I had only noticed it when Bianca told me about the witches.

Tense and suspicious we continued to run. It was too open, and I hated it. Vasile felt my unease.

'Alina? What is it?' He sounded better than he had last time, at the least.

'Nothing, don't worry. Just...something feels off'

'I'd tell you that it'll be fine, but I can't comfort your instincts if they're going off. It's too risky. Just stay alert. Stay safe for me Alina'

I inwardly nodded 'Of course'

Suddenly, there was a breeze. It was normal, but it felt so wrong. Her wolf wanted to howl, and panic was setting in.

Bianca had stopped too, but rather than panicking, her ears were pricked, her body camouflaged. Respect wallowed in me. She had just had a run-in with death and witches, but still, she could be calm. I strengthened my resolve and tried to listen too.

I gasped as I heard something. It sounded like a chant.

"Tear... apart... So that they may never start!"

The end was clear to my straining ears, and I felt something pummeling towards me. My eyes widened, but then...

Bianca lunged, her body shielding me. She abruptly fell, as though her she had hit an invisible brick wall.

I made a startled sound, and rushed to her side. I licked her cheek, but she didn't move.

'ALINA! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?' I heard Vasile, but I couldn't face him. How could I? I was supposed to be an Alpha female, yet I couldn't even protect a friend!

I blocked him out of my thoughts, and panic began to set in. I was in the middle of an open field, with an unconscious wolf. I refused to believe she was dead. But what could I do?

A colder part of me responded 'Leave her. Go. Run the rest of the field. You're a sitting duck with her'

To which I answered 'NO! I'm not leaving her! She's Bianca! She's my only friend, and she just protected me! How could I leave her?

I gave a whimper. My head was right, I was a sitting duck. All I had was the hope that whoever had launched that spell had to recover.

'But' I thought grimly 'Bianca said there was a room full of them. Obviously, they don't need to recharge if another can launch another spell'

I was growling lowly, trying to think while pushing Vasile out of my head. I could do this.

First of all, I had to start moving. Staying still was not the best plan. I grabbed Bianca by the scruff and began to drag her.

I soon realized this wasn't going to work. I went for Plan B, and I tried to put her on my back. I succeeded somewhat, and began to walk at a steady pace, trying to ignore my weariness, emotional and physical. I had to keep moving.

It was exhausting. My ears were strained, and with the extra load on my back I was just about ready to give up. Sheer terror made me continue moving.

Ten minutes later, I toppled over in exhaustion. It had been such a long day, with Rachel and Gavril, with Bianca and the moonseed, and then the long distance we had covered. And now, me carrying Bianca across the field, all I wanted to do was cry.

I stayed down, Bianca's weight encouraging me to stay crumpled, stay crushed. In my weariness, Vasile had crept into my mind.

'Alina! Don't ever block me again! Where are you? I'm coming!'

I felt guilt streak through me. Bianca was injured, and now Vasile was risking himself to come look for me.

That was when something in me snapped.

'I'm fine. I blocked you because Bianca wanted to surprise you. We're almost there, stay with the pack. I'd better know, that girl always knows when I'm taking to you. Bye'

Relief washed through me, only amplifying my guilt 'Sorry for my over-reaction. See you'

I forced myself to stand. I was not going to tolerate this. I was Alina Arcos, mate to Vasile. Yes Vasile Lupei! I was going to be an Alpha! I was not some startled mouse in hiding!

My resolve strengthened, I began to run. Admittedly, It was more of a fast jog, but it raised my spirits. These witches were not going to get to me!

An hour later, I saw another forest. I nearly sagged in relief. Cover! Thank the Great Luna!

What's better, this was the forest next to our Pack Mansion. In another hour or two, I would be home, next to Vasile!

Vasile. Guilt ran through me. I should've told him the truth.

I was in the forest now, and once I was in a little deeper, I dropped Bianca and collapsed. I felt so much better without a weight on me. My tongue lolled out of my relieved jaw, and I stretched weakly.

I knew I couldn't stay down long, but... It felt so good.

Shaking my head, forced myself up, and dragged Bianca so she leaned on the tree.

The sun had long set. It was night now, and I knew, as tired as I was, I had to stay awake. I forced myself to stand, because otherwise I knew I would fall asleep.

I stared at Bianca. Pride and relief nearly toppled through me. She was breathing, but it was a shallow breath. And even though I would never admit it, I was proud of myself. I had faced the odds, and I had done it. I was nearly home.

My legs were shaking. The adrenaline was leaving me, leaving an emotionally and physically tired wolf. I had to stay in my wolf-form, because I knew from experience that the nights in Romania could get really cold.

I sat down, ignoring my concerns about falling asleep. I mulled over what had happened.

First of all- Camellia. Why did she force me to come here? According to Vasile, she wasn't like that. And why did she know the story with the witches? Was she in with them? If so, was Alexander? Was my pack?

And Rachel? A healer who nearly killed Bianca, but carried the antidote on her?

And the witches? They shot a spell that Bianca had intercepted, and now nothing else? What was the point of that?

Something hit me then. Maybe, just maybe, when Bianca woke up, would she be the same?

I nearly howled in dispair, if not for the need to be stealthy. What would I do if Bianca changed? What would I do?

Too many questions rolled through my mind, and before I realized it, I had fallen into a light sleep.

My eyes, blinked open, and the morning sunlight seeped through the trees. I jumped. Just how long had I been asleep?

A birds song rang through the branches. The sun must have just risen.

I looked over at Bianca. She was still out of it. I nuzzled her, and I got no response.

Sadness entered me, but I forced it away. I was going to see Vasile today, and Bianca would be fine. Everything would be okay.

Vasile. I thought of him as I lifted Bianca onto my back. I began to do the fast jog thing I had done the night before. How was he? Was he as sad as me? Were any of the pack injured?

'For some reason, the witches wanted to separate you and Vasile' Bianca's voice ran clearly through my mind. Why would they want that? Vasile could do fine without me.

But could I do fine without him?

Hmm. Well, I was tolerating right now, even though I nearly had a nervous breakdown last night.

I shook away my thoughts, and began to focus again. I couldn't slip up. Ears pricked, and deciding which scents were which, I began to travel through the forest.

An hour later, I was out of the cover and in the last leg of my journey. I was really tired, and all I could think of was hot water running on my skin. I would kill to be clean right now.

Though I was anticipating an attack. If the witches wanted to separate myself and Vasile, now would be the perfect time to strike.

Bianca began to slope of my back. Giving a low growl of annoyance, I lifted one of my front-paws and tried to re-position her. I needed to keep a level stride, otherwise she would keep falling down.

Bianca being a deadweight scared me. I could hear her breathing, but how long did she have left?

I shook my head, as though trying to clear my mind. I had to focus.

Twenty minutes later, I could see the field Bianca had walked with me in on my first day here. My legs nearly collapsed from relief. I knew that I should probably call to Vasile, but what if the witches attack and he's out in the open? Fear ran through me at the thought of my mate injured, and I forced myself to continue moving.

That was when something occurred to me. What if I was being followed?

Fear and suspicion ran through me like ice. I turned and did my best to swivel my ears a little un-noticed.

Breathing. Breathing much to big for a small animal.

I froze. I breathed in the scents and...

Bingo. I was being followed by a Wolf. I knew that scent anywhere.

Oh Luna, why? Why me? Why here? Why now?

Lets look at the odds. I'm an exhausted she-wolf and... I took a breath, that's definitely a male. I have an injured she-wolf on my back that I we'd to protect. Also, my body was noticeably weaker and thinner, due to not hunting and a constant journey with carrying a heavy load.

There was only one option.

'Vasile! Come to the pack grounds in wolf form! I'm being followed, and I don't think I can fight him off!'

Nothing. I heard nothing. I blinked in surprise. Was he blocking me?

Or had the witches gotten to him?

After the second question hit my mind my blood ran cold. Where would I go? Was Vasile dead?

No Vasile wasn't dead. I was sure of it. I could feel him through the bond. Maybe he was unconscious? I glanced around, trying to detect any movement.

Then suddenly, a huge grey blur leapt at me.

In my shock, I stood shakily on my hind legs and Bianca fell to the floor. He clawed me, and I tried to swipe, but he moved back quickly.

Blood was falling from the wounds, but I did my best to ignore them. He charged in again, thinking the same tactic would work again, but I was ready. As he swiped I fell onto my back, kicking out with my hind legs. He grunted and fell back, and I rolled on all fours, and we began to circle each-other again.

I heard footsteps of another wolf joining the battle. I let out a growl. I was already in bad odds, and now another wolf was coming? I was doomed.

The other wolf came and...Tackled into the other one? What was gong on exactly?

The other wolf, a she-wolf, clawed at him and then opened her jaws and snapped his windpipe. I let out a startled sound, and she began to claw at his stomach. Blood was everywhere. She glanced at me, and I froze. This day was full of surprises.

I knew those eyes. This she-wolf was Aurelia.

She was just as shocked to see me. And then she...bared her throat to me? Aurelia was submitting to me? Were pigs flying?

I nodded at her, and then walked over to Bianca. Aurelia walked over and noticed it was Bianca. She whimpered and licked Bianca's cheek.

I stared at her in shock. What the hell had happened to her? The Aurelia I knew would never act like this!

She gestured for me to follow her, and I did, feeling a little shocked. Aurelia had just murdered without a second thought, was helping me, and was submitting to me, and lastly, sad that Bianca was injured?

She took off, and I followed her, Bianca on my back once again. We ran through the environment, familiar to her and similar to me, and we reached a cave.

It was small, un-noticeable, something you would only see if you took a second glance. She scrambled in and I followed, unsure.

I squeezed through the gap, pulling Bianca by the scruff and gasped at what I saw.

It was huge. The tiny entrance fooled you into believing it was nothing, but it was very large and spacious, with multiple caverns. I looked around, fascinated.

Aurelia walked up to me with clothes in her muzzle, and we walked to a small area and got changed. I asked her about everything.

"Well, a lots happened. By now, you probably know about the witches, right? Wait, dumb question of course you do. Does Bianca need assistance right now?"

I shook my head, disturbed by her niceness "N-No. She's been unconscious for a day" I pulled up the baggy pants, not caring about fashion "What's happened? What about Vasile?"

"Vasile's fine, if not busy" She responded, and I sagged a little in relief "The witches came to us about a day after you left. They spoke to Vasile's father, making threats and bribes and just about everything in between. Vasile refused, but Alexander was worried for his mate. They thought you were taken care of, considering you were at their home base. They've managed to take over the whole Western Pack. We've been warned; you meet any of them, you stay away, if they fight, you have permission to kill. Yes, kill" she added at my horrified face "We can't risk traitors, and we need to keep this place secret. Only us Easterners know of it, so we should be safe. And since we're dressed, lets go drop off Bianca at the medical room, and then Vasile can explain the rest. Of that's all right with you" she added that, and I was still shocked by her submissiveness, but I nodded.

We did exactly what she said, as she guided me to the medical room where doctors with, I grimly noticed, a lot of patients quickly took her off our hands. Then Aurelia took me into one of the deeper caverns, when I heard his stressed voice.

Vasile

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry** **about the delay! And the length! I've just come across the dreaded writers block, and so every time I looked at my story, my brain just froze. I'm doing my best to plan out my chapters, so please bear with me!**

**PS- Not trying to sound pushy, but this is my second story. There has to be something wrong with it! If your going to review, please give me suggestions, ideas, point out my flaws!**

* * *

I walked to where I had heard the voice, my heart pounding erratically. It had only been a few days since I'd seen him, but gosh, it had felt like years.

I looked through the cave's passageway, and saw that he was having a meeting of some sorts. He looked my way when he heard my footsteps, and I saw his eyes go large. He excused himself from the meeting and walked to me, crushing me in a hug.

Tears of relief crept in my eyes, and all I wanted to do was sob into his chest.

"Shh. Alina please, wait. I have to go back to the meeting, and you need to go with Aurelia"

I stared at him in shock. After all this, and he couldn't even spend time with me? He was sending me away?

"Aurelia will take you and Bianca to another one of the shelters, one that we are pretty sure the witches don't know about. It's the safest place to be"

He looked down, rather than looking at me. Emotions spiraled through me so fast, and I felt my throat choke up. Tears sprang in my eyes, but still Vasile didn't look at me.

I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest; no, my very soul had been ripped out. His refusal to look at me, and he had finished the hug so quickly, as though he couldn't bear to be with me.

"I have to get back to the meeting" He said. I didn't respond "Go with Aurelia. Stay safe, okay?"

It was as though he was asking me something. Like '_Are going to go with my plan?' 'Are you going to listen to me?' 'Can you ever be the mate I want?'_

The last question stayed in my mind, no matter how much I tried to push it.

He awkwardly walked off then, and I just stood there, mouth partially agape, mind empty, eyes seeing but not registering, ears hearing but refusing to belive, and that was when the tears fell.

They didn't drip fast like in fairy tales. There wasn't a lone tear like in a novel. These tears streamed down my face, making my eyes go red, leaving a light trail behind them as they trekked down my face. My chest was shaking uncontrollably, and my breathing wasn't stable. In fact, I was crying so much I couldn't breathe.

I sensed Aurelia walk behind me, but I didn't acknowledge her. I was in my own world of sadness in pain. After about thirty seconds of my crying, she walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Rather than comforting me, as a wolves touch did, it felt as though spiders had crawled off her hand and were crawling over me. I shivered in disgust.

But the absolute worst thing was that Vasile was blocking me. I couldn't hear his thoughts, and that made me certain he didn't want anything to do with me.

Finally, Aurelia spoke "Bianca is with the doctors, we can go to the campsite now. I'm assuming Vasile told you about the plans?" I didn't answer, and she continued "I thought so. Come, we'll go, and you can pull yourself together. What did he do to make you so sad?"

"He did nothing" I whispered, more to myself than to her.

"And that's a problem?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because its what he didn't do that hurts" and my voice cut off at the end, and the next round of sobbing began. Aurelia patted me in the back and said in a frustrated tone,

"Ugh! Why do all Alpha males have to be so similar!" She grumbled, and I didn't answer. I had no idea what she was going on about anyway. Nor did I care.

She tried to guide me to where we could undress and phase, but I couldn't move. She gave a low growl.

"Alright" she said "I'm going to treat you like an injured wolf. Because that's what you are right now. I'm going to go phase and come right back. Knowing Vasile, he hasn't given you a chance to talk about Bianca, has he?"

I shook my head, my heart being stabbed once again at the mention of is name. I thought true mates were real. I was so stupid. How can they be real? Only pain was real. If you were happy, it was only for an instant. Eternal happiness and eternal love. That would make an excellent fairy tale.

Aurelia walked back in, her wolf staring at me with eyes full of concern. A few minutes ago I had been wondering why she was so nice. Now I couldn't care less.

She lay down, trying to make me climb on her. I just stood there, and she growled in annoyance, but not so loud as to be disrespectful.

She nuzzled the tendons behind my knees, putting a little force on them, and I fell. She moved forward, and I landed on the middle of her back.

Balancing on three paws, Aurelia twisted me, and then made me lie on her, my face buried in her fur so deep it felt like I couldn't breathe. Then she took off.

She ran through the caverns as though they were her second home, darting in-between people who were in the way.

Soon we were at the entrance. She knew she couldn't get through with me on her back.

She lifted her body to one side, and I slipped off. She crouched backwards and exited the tunnel with my clothes in her teeth.

We reached the exit, and this time, I climbed on. A startled yip came out of her muzzle, and she stared at me with hopeful eyes. My empty ones met hers and a flicker of sadness entered her eyes.

As quickly as it was there, it disappeared. She turned her head back to the front, and began to run to wherever we where going.

The trip flied by. Maybe it was because I was too emotionally numb to notice anything, or maybe it was because I fell asleep at one point. It didn't really matter anyway, but I had nothing else to distract me from thoughts about him.

My heartbeat sped up a little, but I calmed it, and focused on something else.

Before I knew it, Aurelia was slowing down and nudging me off, and raided the bag that had somehow gotten on to my back with her muzzle, pulling out some clothes and going behind a tree to change.

I just lay on the ground, limp, cold and empty, as I stared at nothing in particular.

Aurelia picked me up, and made me sit.

"Look" She said sternly "You need to pull yourself together. If it makes you feel better, most Alphas act cold and aloof to make females more obedient. And the fact that Vasile was stressed and didn't want to hurt you made him want to cut off ties quicker. It was to stop the hurt, not to hurt you more"

I stared at her. A small, tiny, flame of hope built in me, but I quickly crushed it. If she hoped, her heart would be broken. She had trusted Vasile once. Never again.

Aurelia sighed "Look Alina. We need to set up a good example, and prove to the world that us females are actually important, and not just house-wives" at this, Aurelia's eyes darkened, and her words held passion. She could tell that Aurelia hated the way the females were treated, and wanted equality. I wasn't too fussed; she didn't want to have to take all of the so called male duties anyway.

"So open your damned eyes and start processing what you're seeing, because there is no way in hell that I'm going to let a male walk all over you. You're so much better than that!"

Wow, go Aurelia. She could really give a pep talk.

And just like a balloon, Aurelia deflated "Please Alina. Do you really think Vasile would want a weak, clingy she-wolf?"

No, Alina was sure Vasile wouldn't want her to be like that. But then again, what did Vasile want her to be?

Aurelia must have noticed the slight sparkle because she put a hand on my shoulder and met my eyes with gentle ones "Alina, Vasile may or may not want you, but that doesn't mean you can't live for a bit until this mess is sorted out. Do it for me" she seemed to realized that wasn't the smartest thing to say considering our history, and added "Do it for Bianca"

My shoulders straightened, and I pulled myself to my feet. There was still that tiny bit of depression in me, but I ignored it.

A big, genuine smile came on Aurelia's face "Alright, go Alina!"

I gave her a weak smile, and then she was walking through the trees and I was following, and soon we entered a village. A very familiar village.

It was my hometown.

I sucked in a quick breath, my mind going blank. What would they think of me? That I had left the village to go to Vasile and...

Ugh. And now they probably thought that he'd dumped me, and that I had no place to say.

One things for sure; There was no way in hell I was going to my parents house. My mother would scold me, tell me to do chores, and when my father entered the room and saw me, he would take out the belt and...

No. I shut off those thoughts. I wasn't going to think like that. I wasn't here to see my parents. We were here strictly for pack buisness.

"Surprised?" Aurelia asked "If you'd asked, I could've warned you in advance. Who should we avoid?"

I looked at her in surprise, and Aurelia rolled her eyes "Oh come on, instead of smiling with glee and saying 'I'm home' you're staring at the village as though it killed your pup"

I gave a weak, sheepish smile. Aurelia's eyes sparkled a bit at that, and that confused me even more. Why the hell was Aurelia...nice?

She took us to the house, the one where higher members of the pack stayed. I remember all the things me and my friends used to say about it. Well, they were never really my friends. More like neighbors.

We entered the pack house. It was a single story, and nearly every room was a bedroom apart from the bathroom. Yes bathroom, not bathrooms. There was only one.

There were a few mothers and small children, but apart from that it was empty. Aurelia led me to a bed, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, I slept properly.

Vasile felt guilty. There, he said it. He knew what he'd done to Alina was necessary, but he had felt her pain and anguish through the bond right before he blocked her. He knew it was for the best, but every time he thought of her the guilt came back, pulling at his heart, tormenting him, telling him to simply check up on Alina...

And although it hurt, he didn't. He stayed strong. He had to, for his father, for his pack.

Mate.

His wolf was getting annoying. Every minute it was growling about its mate and Blood Rights and protecting Alina from the witches.

Needless to say, the damn thing needed to shut up before he tore something in two.

"Beta?" Enquired one of his wolves, "What do you need me to do?"

"Take a few others and patrol, but be careful. Once that's done, come back, and issue a few wolves to cover scents"

The wolf nodded, and took off. Vasile walked over to an armchair and sat down, massaging his temples, trying to break the headache he knew that was coming.

"Beta sir?" Another wolf raced up to him, and Vasile had to suppress a growl of annoyance.

"Yes?" It came out sharper than intended. The wolf tensed a little, but stil answered. He recognized her now. She was one of the healers.

"It's about the patient, Bianca? She's waking up"

Alina stirred slightly. Aurelia sighed. It was as though she simply didn't want to wake, didn't want to return to the living.

A few days ago, she probably would've left Alina in the dust. But she and Vasile had taught her so much.

Vasile hadn't wanted her; he'd wanted his mate. Aurelia had been throwing herself at him, unlike what she did with other Alphas or dominants. She'd simply been taken by him. His wit, his charm, his love for his pack.

It was when Alina was at the Western Pack mansion and Vasile was out of control that it got through to me. I was fooling myself with Vasile. It shook her out of her silly crush, and made he realize just what she had been doing.

I had thrown myself at a guy?

It was as though I didn't want to be myself anymore, that I wanted to lose my identity and become his. But that taught me that if a guy really likes you, and you really like a guy, there'll be equality. If you need money, both of you work. If you need food, both of you shop. You need to share the responsibilities, not dump it all on one and say 'It's your problem'

Male wolves have so much power over the females. They order them out of love apparently, and I used to believe that, but now I'm not so sure. Why can't the female order the male? Why is it 'The wolf and his mate?' Why isn't it 'Two wolves?'.

Yeah, I suppose I'm getting carried away. But still, who said hunting was the male's job? Why couldn't the male take care of the kids while the woman hunt?

People say males are physically superior, but I say that's a load of crap. A female can be just as strong as a male!

Alina stirred from her sleep, and I realized my gentle nudges had become violent shaking due to the intensity of my feelings. Guiltily, I pulled my hands back as though Alina was on fire, and she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were peaceful, calm, and then the haze drifted from her thoughts and the pain and hurt flashed through them. And then her face became expressionless and numb, and I just wanted to hit her. I wanted to beat the sense into her.

'_He's just a man!_' I wanted to scream '_There are heaps of them_!' But by her expression, he wasn't no ordinary man.

Apparently, he was the man she was in love with.


	8. Chapter 8

_You know that feeling called guilt? Yeah, thats all I'm feeling right now. I'm so, so sorry, and to the people who reviewed, thank you, you gave me the encouragement and the focus to finish this. This time, I am going to write the chapters. I'm allocating time every day to write, and so if I stick to the plan I'll get more chapters up in no time_

* * *

Alina woke up to the sound of banging. No, not banging, she determined after a few seconds, after the fog sleep created left her mind, knocking.  
She dragged herself out of the bed and went to go answer the door, forgetting that she was no longer in her parents house, where she was expected to do the chores or face punishment.  
She pulled open the door, not caring how she looked. A man, who looked to be in his thirties, wearing dark colors was standing there.  
"Yes?" She asked, not caring how grouchy she sounded.  
"Is Alina Arcos here?" The man asked. His voice was deep, and he looked as though he hadn't shaved. That wasn't knew, most wolves didn't shave. But there was this feel to him that put Alina on edge. As he asked this, the drowsiness left Alina and instincts kicked in. Why did this man, no wolf, want her? With all this talk of witches, wasn't everyone tense? Was he of the Eastern Pack?  
"Why do you want her?"  
"Vasile sent me. He told me to bring her to him as soon as possible. Something to do with a patient, I think. A new one, and apparently she woke up"  
Bianca. "Of course, just let me grab my things..."  
"There's no need, we need you there as quickly as possible"  
She thought about it. Aurelia had been a big help, and Alina felt that she should let her know.  
"Just let me grab one thing" She lied. He claimed to know Vasile, to know Bianca, but she didn't trust him one-hundred percent. She scrambled to Aurelia's room, only to find her sleeping.  
Standing there, in the doorway, Alina felt uncertain. Should she wake Aurelia? It wasn't that big of a deal. It was an order from Vasile.  
Alina shook her head, clearing her thoughts.  
'I know' she thought 'I'll leave a note'  
She wrote a quick note, then headed outside. The man smiled. It was an odd smile, not genuine. It was more of a leer. It unnerved her, and just held malice.  
"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded. He smirked "Good", and the next thing she knew, the world turned black.

Aurelia yawned, then stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Ugh, she felt disgusting. She needed a good clean. Maybe she could suggest to Alina that they go to a stream.  
Alina. Aurelia sat up quickly. Why did her room smell like Alina?  
Something rustled. With her wolf hearing she determined it was paper. She quickly picked it up and read it.  
_Aurelia,  
I'm heading over to Vasile's. It's fine, don't worry, someone came saying that Vasile sent for me. Apparently Bianca's woken up.  
Alina_  
Aurelia began to shake. This wasn't right. When Alpha Males make mistakes they don't own up to them. So Vasile's pride would've kept Alina away, even if Bianca did wake up. And someone? Did Alina know the wolf or not? Or was it even a wolf? Was it a human under the spell of the witches?  
Aurelia scrambled to Alina's room. The scent was faint. She had to get to Vasile, now. This was why she hated splitting up. How was she meant to get the message to him fast enough?  
Then Aurelia breathed slowly, like her mother told her to, to stay calm and not worry. Soon, her face became a mask of ease, even though inside she was screaming.  
She let a breath out. Okay, what was the plan?  
Five minutes later, she was in her wolf form and on her way to Vasile's. The plan she'd developed was to go there. She was meant to protect Alina, and so if Alina was there, she'd go there. And if Alina wasn't there, she could tell Vasile.  
See, this was where mental bonds would really come in handy.  
She was almost at the mansion when she heard the bullet, and felt it hit her side. She collapsed, and put her paw to the wound, and it came back, sticky with red blood.  
"Vasile" she whispered, as though he could hear her "I'm sorry"  
She felt her vision going black, and then her eyes rolled and she slumped.

"Beta!" Came a wolves cry "There's a dead wolf near our forest! It smells like a gunshot. Do we investigate?"  
Vasile was worried. Was it one of their own? Were there others with guns? Did he send someone out to check, risking them?  
"I'll go" Vasile replied, surprising himself as well as the other wolf.  
"But Beta" He asked, worried "Surely there are other wolves that can go? You are needed here..."  
"I'm going. You, and you" he called out to two other wolves who came over "You're coming with me to investigate"  
They nodded and they quickly phased and ran out, trying to lay low and stay hidden from the attackers. They reached the wolf, where the scent of gunpowder and blood were attacking his nostrils, nearly making him puke. He remembered Alina's scent, how that had smelt like paradise...  
He quickly shut that thought out and came to the wolf. Apparently it was a she-wolf, and she was dead. There was nothing they could do. Vasile inwardly muttered a prayer to the Great Luna for her, and then his nose caught something other than blood and gunpowder...  
Aurelia  
He froze. Aurelia was meant to be protecting Alina. What had happened? Was Alina all right?  
He quickly bit the bag in her muzzle, her limp jaw giving it up easily, and nodded to the other wolves, and soon they were racing back to the base-cave as though hell was on their heels.

When hell had decided for easier prey, Vasile and the others fled to the base-camp where they were now opening the bags contents.  
Clothes, clothes and the crinkle of...paper?  
Vasile opened it and found that it was a note. He quickly read it.  
_Aurelia,  
I'm heading over to Vasile's. It's fine, don't worry, someone came saying that Vasile sent for me. Apparently Bianca's woken up.  
Alina_  
His breath caught in his throat and terror raced through him. His claws were lengthening and his eyes were glowing. He had not sent for Alina, which meant that some mutt had taken his mate.

Some mutt had taken his _mate_.

He howled, full of pain and terror and rage, and he dimly heard others yelling for his father, yelling for him to stop. He ignored them, running out of the cave, and phased as soon as he was put of the cave. If anyone had been watching, all that they'd see was a man, and then a wolf. It was that fast.  
He opened the bond that he'd kept closed, and felt all of Alina's fear, her pain, her sadness. He nearly fell over from the strength of it. And then he heard her give a little gasp in his mind, and asked him in a voice so small-  
'_Vasile_?'

Alina was sitting in the cell they had oh so generously given to me. She was numb. She was so happy when she'd thought that she was going to Vasile, that he'd realized his mistake and was making her come back, and that Bianca was awake and alive and well, and that they'd take down the witches and have their happily ever after.  
The cell door opened, and she scrambled from her slouch into a better position, trying to see who entered.  
"Got so company for ya" he then threw in a she-wolf, and Alina knew the scent from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.  
The she-wolf muttered curses and tried to right herself. She was a right mess. Then she began to look closely at Alina.  
"Alina?" She asked. Alina jolted at the sound of a voice, a familiar one, in her silent cell.  
"Camellia?" Alina frowned, and Camellia let out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh thank goodness, how is Vasile? I've been trying to contact Alexander but he isn't responding"  
"I wouldn't know"  
"What do you mean? Just ask him"  
"I can't. He blocked me"  
"Just try"  
Trying. Why should she try? What would it gain? If she tried, nothing would happen. But Camellia was looking at her so expectantly, that she sighed and gave in.  
She focused on the bond, the bond connecting her and Vasile, and a torrent of emotions flooded through her, getting rid of the numbness.  
'_Vasile?'  
'Alina'_ His voice held such pure relief, and then a sense of urgency '_Where are you? What happened?'_  
'_I was going to you_' her voice turned bitter '_Then I was thrown in a cell with your lovely mother'  
'You're in a cell?'_ He snarled, and then she realized just how angry he was. It rolled around her, attacking her, biting her.  
And just like that, she cracked. The pressure from the last few days had taken its toll on her, and she broke down.  
She sobbed, and Camellia stroked her hair as Alina's head lay in her lap. The gesture was so motherly, Alina was reminded of her old dream that one day her parents would suddenly change and become the dream parents.  
'_Alina? Are they doing something to you? Are they hurting you? I'll kill them_' the last part was said with a threatening growl.  
"Talk to him" Camellia whispered "Sort this out"  
How Alina wished that was so simple. But how could she talk to him, when he. Had obviously decided that he didn't want her as his mate? He had left her, decided that she was of no use to the pack in the fight against the witches, no use to him, and he had left her with Aurelia, whom everyone thought was his true mate.  
After that thought images flew into her mind, images of him and Aurelia together, hugging, touching, loving.  
And just as she was about to give in to the despair, Vasile howled.  
It was a howl of anguish and despair, and it rang in her head, defeating her. She winced, not only because of the noise, but because of the intense, feeling, that ran through her. It was like a stream, no, a fast-flowing _river_, and it rushed into her heat, creating feeling where numbness had ruled. She tried to say something but the words were stuck in her throat, making her gag.  
"Alina? Alina, are you okay? Talk to me!?" But Alina ignored Camellia, her Alpha, because the intense feelings were just too much.  
She gasped, and Vasile deep voice entered her mind  
'_How could you think that? Alina, you are my mate, and the only reason I sent you away was because the mere thought of you getting hurt caused me nightmares! It hurt me Alina, every second I had to fight the urge to run to you, to hold you in my arms! I had sleepless nights wondering about you!'  
'V-Vasile...'  
'And now, I let you get caught'_ he said, and defeat was in his voice _'I have no idea where you are, and this is a huge mess that I've created. Alina, I'm sorry, I've failed you'  
'Don't be'_ Alina replied, startling herself with the intensity in her voice_ 'I was the one who walked out that door, and I'll get Camellia and myself out of here. Take care of the pack Vasile'_  
And then, surprising him and even herself, she said _'I love you'_  
She heard him take in a breath, even if it was in his mind and he said, in happy shock '_I love you too, Alina. I loved you since I first laid my eyes on you, but I didn't want to scare you off. I loved you too much to live without you'  
'Promise me one thing'  
'Which is?'  
'Never do this again. Never leave me in the dark without a clue. I'm stronger than you think'  
'I know'_ he said in resignation _'I know just how tough you are... But the thought of you in danger...'_  
He trailed off, trying to find the words, but he didn't need them. She felt it all, his anger at himself, his protectiveness of her...  
And then his love. It snuggled her, held her close, like the way a mother holds on to its child. It comforted her, warmed her, and she felt her mind clear.  
She sat up, scaring Camellia half to death, and then started walking in the cell.  
"Right" she said "Camellia, why haven't you phased and left?"  
Camellia, being an Alpha, went back to normal in an instant "The witches are using magic to bind us. I've tried to find ways to escape. Didn't see any"  
Alina walked to the cell bars. They were flimsy things, and if she was in wolf-form she'd be able to snap them in an instant. Even though she still had a bit of strength in her human form, she knew that she wouldn't be able to break them.  
Snarling, she slammed into it, her body-weight rattling the bars. No, wait, the bars were rattling too much...  
And then she felt it. Pain. So much pain. It entered her, making her veins feel cold. She tried to scream but it was locked in her throat, and she could Cammelia pulling her away from the bars, and she could hear Vasile's soothing voice, tinged with worry, and she felt it, the anger, the anger that had been buried by her love had risen again, and she knew that Vasile would travel to hell and back for her.  
She curled into a ball and whimpered, as the pain slowly left her, and she felt herself falling asleep.

Vasile felt Alina's mind leaving his own. He growled. Just what had they done to her?  
He wanted to run, to find her, but he knew that it would just take longer. They needed a plan. As much as his wolf rebelled against it, he needed a plan.  
He slowly returned to the base-camp in resignation, where he comforted his worried pack mates.  
He went to his father, who looked extremely tired, and gave him a weary smile  
"So Vasile" he sighed "How are we going to get your little she-wolf back?"

* * *

_How indeed._

_Sabrina- Thank you so much for your reviews, and your suggestions! I'm going to put them to use, and I'm going to do my absolute best!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I got an update up! Yay! Enjoy!_

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Vasile realized, he wouldn't be able to find Alina without knowing her location.  
When he and his father started planning, they had assumed she would most likely be held at the Western pack mansion. But then again, what if they stormed the place only to find that she wasn't there? Vasile hadn't cared about that, but his father had, warning him that they could lose a lot of the pack, and that they needed every wolf that hadn't been possessed.  
So here they were, back at square one again.

Alina awoke when she heard the cell door open. It was dark, and she could barely see, and she sensed Camellia stirring beside her.  
"Alina? Camellia?" A whisper, barely heard, drifted into the cell "Wake up"  
"Who is this?" Alina responded, keeping her voice at the same level, feeling excitement and hope build within her. No other guard had asked for their names. So why this one?  
She focused her bleary eyes on the wolf in front of her, and nearly gasped. Vasile! It was Vasile!  
She carefully edged out of the cage, and Camellia followed her, doing the same. Somehow, Vasile had found her, and had snuck in and saved her!  
The moonlight hit his face and she gasped. No, it wasn't Vasile, Vasile's eyes were blue, and this wolf's were green, but the similarities were astonishing. A relative, maybe?  
Camellia glanced over Alina's shoulder to see what had happened. She too gasped, but ran forward and gave him a hug.  
"Son!" She whispered, ecstatic. Alina frowned. It wasn't Vasile, and Vasile wasn't known to have any siblings.  
"Mother" he responded, and hugged her fiercely then released her, "Come, we must hurry, before they realize that you're gone"  
They followed him, weaving in and out, and soon, they had reached the exit. Alina glanced at her surroundings. This place was familiar, too familiar...  
"No" she mumbled "No, no, no, no, no..."  
Camellia gave her an odd look, but the Vasile look-alike glanced at her in understanding.  
"Yes" he said " I was wondering how long it would take you to remember this place. But now is not the time for questions and answers. We need to hurry out of these cursed grounds"  
Alina nodded, numb from shock, and they ran, leaving the all too familiar place behind, and then the Vasile-look alike abruptly slowed.  
Alina frowned and ran back to him, alert for danger.  
"It is alright" he said "The witches are bound to that area. Their followers however, are not. I assume you want answers? Ask now, before we have to run again. Please know that I might not be able to answer all the questions you like, due to my lack of knowledge and the time"  
Alina stared at him blankly for a moment, then asked "Who are you?"  
"I am Lucian Lupei" he responded, and Alina's eyes widened at the word Lupei "Vasile Lupei's brother"  
She wanted to ask him how, how could he be Vasile's brother? Had Vasile lied to her, and the whole of the pack? Why?  
But for some reason, the words lodged in her throat.  
"Ah" he said "You wish to know why you were not informed that Vasile had a brother. Why the pack was not informed"  
She stared at him in shock, and managed a strangled "Why?"  
"Because the Lupei heir system and the dominance system clashed" he responded "I am the oldest son of Camellia and Alexander. I should take the place of Alpha. But there was an oddity in this system.  
"Usually, the eldest has the most dominance, but myself and Vasile are a special case. Vasile was the one with the more dominance, and thus, by the dominance system, he should take the place of Alpha"  
"Which one is right?" Alina asked. She was enthralled by the story, and, even if she didn't want to admit it, enthralled by his voice. His way of speech was so eloquent, so perfect, it made her want to fall his asleep to his voice.  
"Does it matter? Even if I was the rightful heir, and I took the place as Alpha, I would never be able to make Vasile submit, and even if he did, it would be out of his will, not my dominance over him. And as such, how could I consider myself an Alpha? So I gave up my position, but my family knew that the public would not understand. So I went into hiding, and my parents called a family friend that came and wiped the memories of the people about me"  
"Which friend?"  
"A Fae, who went by the name Eliza. She was not a very powerful Fae, but she was strong enough to get the job done. As long as I didn't appear to anyone who once knew me, I would be forgotten. You see, the spell had a chain reaction. If one person remembered me, the spell would be broken and everyone would remember me"  
"So how did you stay in hiding?"  
"I travelled to the Western Pack, hid my dominance, and went by the name of Eduard. I admit, I did not like this name, but that is irrelevant"  
"Sorry to break the fun" said Camellia, walking up to us. Alina blinked. She hadn't even noticed she was gone "But we gotta break up this chitchat. The Possessed are headed this way"  
"I understand" Lucian nodded "This is where we part. Mother, it was fantastic to see you. Alina..."  
His voice trailed off and he knelt, looking at her deep in the eyes, and grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. The intensity in his beautiful green eyes made Alina feel flustered.  
"It was a pleasure" he whispered, then stood up and left, the sounds of the Possessed getting louder, leaving Alina to just stared stupidly after him.  
"He's taken with you" Camellia nodded.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Lucian. He seems to like you"  
Alina blinked. Lucian liked her? But, but...  
"Vasile!" She burst out "I'm with Vasile!"  
"And two-timing isn't an admirable quality in anyone"  
Guilt welled in her and she looked at her feet. Camellia sighed "Come on, let's head back to the base-camp. Be sure to tell Vasile"  
Alina followed her, and inwardly debated on whether or not to contact Vasile. She knew that if she tried to talk to him now, he'd sense the guilt and embarrassment she was feeling. But then again, he could be endangering himself right now, trying to look for her. She let out the air she'd been holding and gave in.  
'_Vasile_?'  
'_What is it?' He sounded stressed. Really stressed.  
'We got out of the cell. We're on our way now'  
'How did you get out?'_  
Alina hesitated '_By your brother, Lucian'  
'Ah... Are you... Mad at me?'  
'Not really. He told us all about it. I understand why you had to keep it a secret'  
'So where were you?'  
'We were at the... We were... Ugh, we were at the pack mansion in the village. The village where I'm from. We either have traitors, or they became Possessed.'  
'Oh, that's good. Bye. Love you'_  
She didn't respond and pulled away from his thoughts. She knew that she'd hurt him, and she'd been really emotionless in the conversation they'd had, but she was confused. She liked Vasile she really did, but there was something so mysterious about Lucian, so alluring, that her emotions were all muddled up.  
She quickly shook her head,as though clearing her thoughts, and quickly caught up to Camellia and resumed the journey back to the mansion.

Vasile was worried. Alina had seemed so emotionless in the conversation, and at first he thought it was because he hadn't told her about Lucian, but it was something else. And then, when he'd told her he loved her, he sensed a panic from her. That confused him. Didn't she say she loved him? Was she having second thoughts? Vasile knew that Alina didn't do well with accepting her emotions. She was more logical than emotional.  
Maybe, Vasile reasoned, was that she was simply in shock, and didn't realize that she had forgotten to say that she loved him.  
His wolf eased a little at that thought, and Vasile began to wait for his mate to return.

Alina crawled through the cave-entrance, and saw Vasile straight away. Camellia followed, and Alina ran straight at Vasile. He must have scented her, because he held her in his arms and gave her a chaste kiss.  
"You're okay" he murmured, kissing her hair. She snuggled into him, her wolf contented. The human however, was in emotional turmoil over Lucian, and the guilt of liking both.  
He let her go, and she followed him into a private room, with a bed. In one quick movement, he was lying on the bed, and she was on top of him. His wolf rumbled in contentment.  
Soon he was kissing her, pouring all of his worry, his fear, his protectiveness into it. And his love. Alina gave as much as she got, and soon things were getting heated.  
"Vasile"she gasped in between kisses. He stopped, and she was ready to tell him, but the look in his eyes told her he understood.  
"It's fine Alina, I understand. I will wait until you are ready"  
She sagged onto him, and he rolled, and soon they were both lying next to each other in the bed. He held her fiercely, and through the bond Alina realized that he hadn't slept properly in a while. She could already feel the drowsiness taking over him, and before she realized it she was falling asleep, too.

_Alina dreamed.  
She saw Vasile, glaring at her,  
"Why?" He asked. She frowned. Why, what? Then she became aware she was lying a bed. Next to a nice, warm body...  
Wait who was next to her?  
She looked across, saw Lucian's mesmerizing green eyes.  
"Alina, you have to decide" Lucian said, in that deep, calming voice of his.  
Alina was torn. Her wolf was longing for Vasile, but Lucian was so, so tempting..._

She woke with a gasp, knocking Vasile in the process, and he woke up and he immediately soothed her.  
"Nightmare?" He asked. She nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"  
But the look in her eyes must have told him what she was feeling, so he just sighed and said goodnight.  
She walked to the crack in the side of the wall, which was big enough for one to stick their hand through, and looked through it, revelling in the feeling of the air against her face, limited as it was.  
For a second she thought she saw a shadow move. Frowning, she shook it off, and went to go back to the bed with Vasile.  
She heard a rustle of paper. Whipping around, she saw a letter. There was enough limited moonlight for her wolf eyes to read it.  
_Alina,  
I understand that Vasile has claimed you as his mate. I know this is a lot ask of you, especially if you and my brother are true mates, but in five minutes, can you sneak out of the caverns and come and meet me? I understand completely if you don't arrive.  
Lucian._  
Alina stared at it, feeling nervous and excited. Lucian wanted to see her! Dark, tempting Lucian...  
'_Two timing is not an admirable quality in anyone'_  
She hesitated. She knew she shouldn't go and see him. Her wolf, mental-bond, and markings all proved that she and Vasile were true-mates.  
Or were they? Alina could've just fallen for the first male to pay her attention. He was the only person or wolf to treat as though she was special. She didn't want to hurt him, and she really wanted to stay with him...  
But what if, after this, she never saw Lucian again? He did have to stay in hiding. She'd see him, just this one time, as friends, and nothing would go wrong, and Vasile didn't have to know. Right?  
Alina sighed, then gave into the excitement racing through her veins. Breathing quickly, and trying to be as quiet as possible she began to walk to the exit.  
"Alina? Where are you going?" Vasile mumbled. Guilt ran through her, but she pushed it away.  
"I'm going to the bathroom. Or I suppose the outdoors bathroom"  
Vasile chuckled "Come back quickly"  
"Of course" She responded, and kissed him on the cheek. She snuck out of the cavern and weaved her way to the entrance and told the guard her reason for leaving. Once outside, She went to the area of where Vasile's cavern was. Alina put a rock in to block the scent and sound, so Vasile wouldn't know.  
As the seconds ticked by, she began to grow uneasy, remembering her last bad experience with letters. She sighed, and let the disappointment fill her, and began to head back.  
"Going somewhere?"  
She froze. That deep, mesmerizing voice only belonged to one wolf. Lucian.  
Alina turned slowly, and saw his featured, half bathed in moonlight. That dark hair,those green eyes...  
And those lips, curving up into a smile.  
"You came" he whispered, taking a step towards me. Alina took a step forwards, closing the distance between them.  
"I came" I wanted to demand that he tell me why he had taken me away from my mate, what he wanted at this hour, but all I could think was how beautiful his eyes were.  
We stood there for a moment, gazing in each other's eyes, until she broke the silence.  
"So why did you call me?"  
"I just... Had to see you again" he was nervous. That surprised her. He always spoke with such eloqeunce, such certainty.  
"I understand" she assured him "I feel the same way. I shouldn't, but I do"  
His eyes sparkled "You feel the same way?"  
She stared at him for a long moment, regretting the truth, wishing it away, but it was there, and it was ugly "Yes"  
He tenderly held her cheek, and kissed her chastely using his other hand to support her head. It was sweet, and slow, and simple.  
And then it became full of desire, full of passion. He ravaged her mouth, and she dimly felt the back of the tree against her. His tongue pushed against her lips, asking entrance, and she gave him. His tongue swept in her mouth, tasting her, owning her, claiming her.  
Her wolf hated that thought. The human loved it.  
He pulled away, and she looked at him. He was beautiful, I the manly, handsome way. His eyes were wild, his hair tousled, and his lips were in a gentle smile.  
She gasped for air, her mind whirling from the kiss. Their eyes met, and then his mouth was ravaging hers again.

When she entered the cavern again, Alina felt guilty, and excited. Lucian had planned to meet her tomorrow night, and she was excited, even if she was terrified of Vasile finding out. She had blocked those thoughts from him, and hid the note, and had washed in a stream to rid herself of Lucian's scent.  
Her was wolf was livid. It was furious at Alina for going behind her mate's back, for willingly allowing another to kiss her. And Alina was furious at herself, but she couldn't deny that she was looking forward to seeing Lucian again.  
She crawled into the bed with Vasile, and fell into slumber, that took her away from her conflicting emotions and feelings.

* * *

_Bad, bad Alina. I know I'm terrible, and I usually hate love triangles, but this was too tempting_


End file.
